Zak Phantom
by tigerleah
Summary: This is a story of Zak of when he gets ghost powers and he will have to stop all the evil ghosts whilst fighting cryptids at the same time! IMPORTANT MESSAGE: DANNY PHANTOM NOT IN STORY BUT GOT THE SAME GUIDE LINES JUST GOT A FEW EXTRA STUFF IN THE STORY THAT IS ALL
1. The happening

Hey I decided to create a second fanfiction so hope you enjoy and it doesn't have danny phantom in it sorry if you wanted him in it!

* * *

Zaks POV

Hey my name is Zak Saturday and My parents are Doc and Drew Saturday who have lately gotten them selves into ghosts lately but at the minute I am watching them give a lesson on how there new design will work.

"Zak this is where the entrance will be and, Zak are you even listening to me"Asked Drew and she saw the blank expression on her sons face "huh" I asked now staring at his parents "Zak why don't you listen to us" asked dad "err... don't know actully" I said "well all we are saying is don't go into our design because we are about to test ok" said mom.

dad put the plug into the socket and watched as the portal flickered with electricity but didn't work. "I'm guessing it doesn't work" I said only for me to get a angry look from both parents.

"Doc why don't we go look at the blueprints and see what went wrong ok" said my mom to dad so they ran upstairs to the blue prints.

While they were gone I will check out the new design for fun. I walk in with the suit mom gave me and went inside the portal, tripped a bit so I put my hand on the wall to steady my self but when I saw were my hand went I saw the button said on but before I could run out the portal I was electricuted with alot of pain going through my body and was flung out the portal.

10 minutes later...

I woke up and went to the mirror to look at my self because I felt horrible but who could blame a person who just got electricuted, anyway when I looked in the mirror I saw my hair was the other way around and was not black with a white star but white with a black star like my evil twin Zak monday and my white suit with black gloves,belt and shoes were the other way around aswell so now I have a black suit with white gloves,belt and shoes.

I was starting to panick because I relised that if my parents see me they are going to think I am Zak monday which is going to be bad.

When I fully looked around though I thought about something and that something was 'am I dead'. I didn't like the feeling I was dead but it was a question I wanted to know.

Just then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I started to panick alot but all of a sudden I see these 2 white rings coming around me 1 going up and the other going down and by the time my parents came down I was back to being Zak Saturday.

"Drew look the portal is working it must need some time to start up"said dad then he saw me looking worried "Zak are you alright you look a bit worried" said my dad asking questions and being observant, I hate it when he asks questions at the wrong time,"yeah i'm fine just worried that ghosts might come through the portal" I said lying "don't worry hunny nothing will get you while we are here" my mom said making me having to lie a sigh in relief.


	2. Box ghost

Hey here is chap 2 hope it is as good as my first chap!

* * *

Zaks POV

I ran upstairs and bumped in to Fiskerton "sorry Fisk didn't see you there" I said as I ran past Fisk into my room and sat on my bed. 'Should I tell my parents what happened cause i'm pretty sure they will except me, NO you fool you will get yourself killed but all the way this time' I thought but was interupted by a knock at the door.

"Zak are you sure your alright because you looked pretty scared" said my mom "yeah mom I am sure I am alright" I said.

My mom left the room and Igot back to thinking until my whole body turned invisable and I sunk into my bed 'I really need to learn how to use my powers' suddenly I got visible and sat on my bed again and then my door had another person knocking at it so I got up and opened my door to see my dad.

"Hey dad, what you up to" I asked hopeing he will leave soon "Zak we are going to see another cryptid so hurry up and pack for the airship" my dad said "err how long are we staying for you know on the airship" I asked "about a week so you better start packing" my dad said while leaving the room.

I ran to my cuboard getting the exact amount of clothes I need and put them in a suit case with my games console 'mom and dad will know I packed it when we are half way through the trip so they won't turn back' I snickered as I put the games console in with out my parents knowing.

I ran to the airship making sure my bag isn't bashing on the walls, when I got there I saw mom and dad putting supplies we will need in the airship.

I ran in the airship and into my room and unpacked my stuff and the games console. I plugged the console in my tv and whilst I was doing that I turned invisable again and the plug in my hand dropped to the floor. I sighed 'I should really start to train with my powers so they don't act up when I am near mom and dad'.

But before I could move this mist came out of my mouth which I thought was strange so I ran out the airship and to my room to figure it out but when I got to my proper room the window got smashed and what was standing there was a ghost which was floating and floating boxes everywhere.

It shouted " I am the box ghost ughhh" but then I saw my parents run into my room with equipment they don't usally use and shoot at the ghost. The thing they shot from there guns looked really werid but it seemed to harm the ghost.

"Doc put it in the Saturday thermos" shouted my mom as I watched my dad suck a ghost into the thermos.'I really need to get a thermos if I want to attack them' I thought as I walked with my parents to there lab where the portal is and put the thermos in the side in a cylinder shape hole and I watched the box ghost 'I think he was called' sucked into the ghost zone.

"Come on guys lets go to the airship and leave" my mom said as we all walked into the airship.


	3. Practice

Hey here is chap 3 enjoy!

Zaks POV

When I got to the airship I went straight to my roomand started playing on my console while the airship takes off.

I played Halo 4 on my x-box for a long time until I got to a level I couldn't do. I ran to the living room and turned on the tv at the channel werid world plays on and watched 2 episodes while my parents were busy piloting the airship.

"Zak can you come to the control room to tell you what cryptid were getting and were we are going to get it" my mom said over the intercom.

When I arrived at the control room there was a picture of africa and a cryptid called the Adaro which says it needs moving to a cooler place.

"I'm guessing this is the cryptid we are going to get" I asked as my mom turned around to look at me "yes hun it is" said mom as my dad turned the airship left abit "Zak we are going to be there in 2 hours. We will tell you on the intercom when we are 5 minutes away"my dad said not looking away from stearing, I nodded and went to go find Fisk but first I was going to test one of my ghost powers for fun.

When I found Fisk I turned in visible which I was surprised at so I went to Fisk really quietly and tapped him on the shoulder, he screached enough for both my parents came running in the room but at that moment I was chuckling from how loudly Fisk screamed but I made sure no one heard me.

"Fisk what is the matter" my mom asked worriedly "d oln'u rodh d ugft eltf ym houlders eingb ouchedt"(I don't know I felt my shoulder being touched)said Fisk still in panick mode, my dad patted his back saying calm down Fiskerton and my parents walked off.

I ran through walls until I got to my bedroom and I made sure that I was visible when in my room and I started howling at how Fisk reacted to a slight tap on the shoulder. 'This is going to be real fun cause of my ghost powers if I get caught watching werid world I can go invisible and look like the tv has turned on that channel, this is going to be so fun' I thought as I started to calm down from laughing to much.

5 minutes later...

My parents walked in my room to see me playing on my console which bought them a face of annoyance. "Zak why is your console here and do you know why Fisk screamed that loud" my dad asked "I got my console to occupy me and I don't know why Fisk screamed" I said lying and laughing inside my head. "Ok hun just seeing if youu know anything but I am still angry you brought your game console" said my mom with annoyance in her voice while pointing to my console.

They left some time with my console after they told me off for my game console so I got irritated for that but also it gives me time to try and control my powers, 'ok lets start off with invisability, check' danny thought as he went invisible and visible with him controling it 'ok next I need to see if I can tranform' 2 white rings came around me so I closed my eyes so they won't blind me and when they felt like they were gone I opened my eyes to see that I was my alter ego 'check but I should really come up with a name' I thought for 10 minutes until it came to me 'I know I should be called Zak Phantom, yeah I really like that name, awesome I have my own name for my alter ego' I thought then suddenly I got back to testing my powers 'ok lets see if I can fly because then it would be amazing' I jumped into the air but didn't fall back down to to the floor but I was upside down so I will have to try and get it right so I tryed to stand up and felt like I was going to fall over 'this is going to get some time to get use to'.


	4. Friend or Foe

Hey hope you like this chap 4! wow 3 chaps in 1 day awesome!

Zak POV

I turned back to normal and walked out my room to find Fisk holding a saucepan and looking everywhere to see if something else was around, I shook my head and left for the living room to find uncle Doyle sitting on the couch "hey uncle Doyle" I said sitting on the couch "hey mini-man, what you up to" Doyle said looking at me smiling "we're going to africa to go get the adaro and move it to a safer place before it burns like a crisp" I said looking at the tv "ok, why is Fisk holding a saucepan" Doyle asked happily "oh that, apparently something touched his shoulder which made him scream really loudly so he is trying to prove to everyone that there is something here" I said using my words carefully "ok that is just plain werid" said Doyle "tell me about it" I said.

The intercom came on saying that we are 5 minutes away so we should go to the control room and strap in.

When we got there me and Doyle ran to our seats and tightened our seatbelts so we don't move as much when we land.

5 minutes later...

We landed in africa so I unclipped my seatbelt and ran outside only to get hit by warm fresh air. "Wow it sure is a perfect day" I said looking around to see if there is a river near by.

"Erm dad which direction are we going in" I said worrying about the adaro "west Zak" dad said as he started wlking west.

25 minutes later...

We finally found the adaro which at the minute looked like it was sun bathing so I used my cryptid powers which worked which surprised me that they haven't merged with my ghost powers.

I controled the adaro to walk in to the cage and we set off back to the airship.

25 minutes later...

When we got back to the airship I ran straight to my bedroom and layed on my bed and fell asleep.

1 hour later...

When I woke up from my mum nudging me so I could have some dinner so I got up and walked to the kitchen and had my slices of meatloaf. Dad was there and Fisk but Doyle wasn't so he must of went home.

"Zak I need to tell you that when we get back home I am having my sister over and she is called Maddie and her housband is also coming who is called Jack and her daughter who is 10 who is called Dani" said dad "erm when have you ever had a sister" I asked not knowing my dad had a sister "Zak she is 1 year younger then me and they are totally mental about ghosts ok so they wil be blabbering on about them alot ok" dad said not looking amused " ok then" I said finishing my meatloaf and putting the plates into the dish washer then I ran all the way back to my room.

But before I went into my room that blue mist came back again so I went into my room to investigate what the mist was until I noticed a ghost in my room with a staff witha clock at the top and he kept changing his age to young to adult to old.

"Hello Zak Phantom I am the ghost of time and I am here to tell you that you in the future will be my apprentice but don't worry I am the good guy" said the ghost "erm how do you know who I am and who are you" I asked wanting answers until I heard my parents knock at the door which made my eyes widen "time out" said the ghost. All of a sudden my bedroom comes real again and the ghost is still floating there "I am Clockwork master of time and like I said before you will become my apprentice" said Clockwork "but how I don't even know how to use my powers" I said " but you will learn my young apprentice" said Clockwork "so is that why your here why why did you say time out" I asked " I have something else to say and the reason I said is, well just look for yourself outside" Clockwork said so I opened the door to see my parents frozen "wow now that is a cool power and what is this reason anyway" I asked "the other reason is that I have come to tell you about your cousin and your aunt and uncle" said clockwork "so what is wrong with them" I asked "first your aunt and uncle are ghost hunters and will be bringing there technology tomorrow so it will be atracted to you and Dani" said clockwork "wait wait wait wait are you saying that Dani is a ghost aswell but how" I asked " same as you did but she is named Dani Phantom and her suit has the same colours as yours just that it is different style like how you have a belt she doesn't you can see her stomach and like you have your boots and gloves same colour Dani has 1 white glove 1 black glove and 2 white shoes and your hazmat suit is black hers is half white and half black and her hair goes from black hair in a pony tail to white hair in a pony tail" said clocckwork "and why are you telling me this and when did she get her powers" I said still letting it sit in my brain still "because I have told each other about each other so she knows your half ghost aswell and she got her powers the same day you did" said clockwork "wait you told her about my ghost half without my premission" I said in shock "yes but don't forget dhe is half ghost as well" said Clockwork but before I could ask anymore he said time in and disapeared.

'This ghost was helping me by telling me about my aunts and uncles machines and how my cousin was exactly like me,I can deferently say this ghost was totally a friend' I thought to myself as my parents came in my room saying they are going to drop off the adaro now because they are in the right place.


	5. Someone watching

Hey hope you like the new chap!

Zaks POV

After we were done putting the adaro back to where it should of been we started flying home. I still kept wandering what that blue wisp of air coming from my mouth was but I didn't know.

When we got home I took allmy stuff to my room and unpacked and plugged my console back into the falt screen in my room. After I was finish doing that I went to go get something to eat.

When I got in the kitchen I walked over to the fridge and got some ham and butter and 2 slices of bread from the shelf above the fridge and started making my sandwich.

When I was eating my sandwich Komodo kept licking my leg until I gave him a piece of ham that made him happy for a while until he finished it and ran straight back to me for some more "you know Zak this is the reason he likes human food so much" said my mom watching me and Komodo while making a cup of tea. "hisssss" said Komodo "no Komodo now off you go" I said to Komodo which made him run off to his bed which was in Zaks room.

"I just came to remind you that we are going to have your dads sister around tomorrow" said mom.

It was around 12:00 am when I finished my sandwich so I went to my room to test my powers more.

I went in my room and started going invisible and visible again just to check that I can still control it when I heard a hiss behind and when I looked around I saw Komodo looking at me in a face I knew to well "Komodo please do not tell Fisk and I am begging you this time" I said to him with his face I still knew very well "hisss" said Komodo "no you can't its my secret and you have to keep it safe and remember I gave you a piece of ham" I said worrying he will tell still "hisssss" said Komodo "fine then I will give you 2 more pieces of ham is that all I have to do to make sure you kepp my secret" I said anxiously, Komodo just nodded and headed for the door so I followed him to the kitchen and I went over to the fridge and got 2 pieces of ham and gave it to him which made him run off happy.

My mom just yelled that she and dad are going to have a nap because there tired so I said ok.

10 minutes later...

I got off the couch because I was watching tv for 10 mins so I got off and headed for my bedroom when I remembered to sneak a thermos in my room so I ran down to the basement got a thermos and ran upstairs into my bedroom.

When I got to my bedroom I heard a crash downstairs so I ran to were the noise was. Then I noticed that the blue thing went off so I ran faster only to find out when I got to were the noise was coming from that I was in the basement and in the middle was 2 ghosts which looked like octopuses so I turned into my alter ego and started to fight the ghost whish me a few seconds because I sucked him into the thermos after I did 2 punches and 3 kicks at the ghost. I put the thermos in the cylinder shaped hole by the side of the portal which sucked the ghost right in so it returned to the portal, 'I am surprised mom and dad hadn't woken up but how did they miss the masive crash huh I will have to ask them' I turned back into my normal self and left to go play halo 4 again in my room.


	6. Remember

Hey again hope you like chap 6!

Zaks POV

I got really bored of playing my gamr after 2 hours 50 minutes of game time so I went to go check out if mom and dad were still asleep but they wasn't in there bed so i'm guessing there somewhere. I found Komodo with Fisk in the play room so I went to go see if they wanted to play the armband game so we got 3 green armbands and went to moms cyrptid flower garden and started our game.

I thought of cheating alittle so I turned invisible and went to find Fisk so I finally found him behind a bush so I snatched his armband but it didn't go invisible with me.

When fisk noticed his was gone and saw it in the air floating he screamed again and ran out of the garden saying this house is haunted. This made laugh my head off but I turned visible again so Komodo saw me and snatched my armband which made me groan for laughing so much.

2 hours later...

We finally finished our game after we convinced Fisk it wasn't haunted so I was about to start our 15th game until we head mom shout our names so I went to the kitchen followed by my brothers and we went and sat down.

We had pizza which is my favourite food, "Fisk are you ok, you look a bit shaken" my mom said "heret asw a hostg ni het ardeng"(there was a ghost in the garden) said Fisk "ok" my mom replied.

"Zak was there really a ghost in the garden" asked my dad "I don't know I wasn't around him when he screamed" I said lying to my parents which I noticed is coming alot easier then when I first started.

After dinner...

When I finished dinner I ran to my bed room to test my powers again which was the 3-4 time that day but it seems that it works fine now, I looked at the clock and noticed it said it was 8:45 and my bedtime was 9:15 so I ran to my bathroom and started to have a shower.

15 minutes later...

I ran back into my room and got some pj's. I then remembered that my cousin was coming tomorrow which made me smile. I then brushed my messy black and white hair to its orginal self and went to go say good night to my parents.

After I was done saying good night I went back to my room and went to sleep.


	7. Meeting

Hey here is chap 7!Enjoy!

Zaks POV

I woke up at 6:49 am which was early for me but I got up anyway, I got up from bed and went through my bedroom door and into the hall and then I walked all the way to the kitchen.

When I got in there I got a bowl, milk, some cereal and a spoon and I went to the table and started eating, after I was done eating my cereal I went to watch some tv.

2 hours later...

I finally got bored of the tv. I finally heard my parents go into the kitchen so I went to the kitchen as well, when they saw me I think they was shocked from how I am already up "Zak sweetie is everything ok" my mom asked "yeah i'm fine mom" I answered "do you want some breakfast" mom asked "no mom I already had breakfast" I said which shocked both my parents "what can't I get some breakfast for myself anymore" I asked "no its just really shocking your up and eaten breakfast already" my mom stated so I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

When I got to my room I got my towel toke a shower in my bathroom and went to my room and to get some clothes on after I did that I brushed my hair the usual style.

I then started testing my powers when I heard my dad something put I couldn't hear what he said so I had to go find my dad and ask what he said. I went into the living room to find my mom and dad talking to people so I walked in and said hello.

My mom turned to me and smiled "hey Zak" she said my dad stood up and introduced the people there on couch which was my cousin, aunt and uncle.

I saw my cousin which was staring at me so my dad suggested that we went to my room to play so I said sure in return so me and my cousin walked to my room.

when I got in there I started the conversation "hello Dani" I said which made Dani look at me "I've got 1 question" asked Dani "yeah what is it" I asked "are you half ghost and did someone come here called clockwork" she said " the answer to both questions is yes and he said your a ghost as well" I stated "yeah I am" she said "how did you get your ghost powers and how long have you had them for" I asked "I have had them for over a year and I walked into the portal pressed the on button and I turmed half ghost, how about you" she asked "1-2 days and I did the same as you" I said "Clockwork stold me about your ghost form if you like I can show you mine" she asked "sure and I can turn into mine" I said and she nodded.

We both had white rings around us we both changed into our alter ego. We both looked at each other and then we turned back to normal "so have you told anyone" Dani asked " yeah I have but I ould like to show you him, just give me 1 sec" I said as I activated my cryptid power "what type of power is that" Dani asked "oh it's my cryptid power, I was born with it" I stated and then all of a sudden I giant green Komodo dragon came in which made Dani scream "don't worry Dani it is just Komodo my cryptid pet and I also have Fisk and Zon but they are some where else" I said and then myparents came in to see what is happening "what was all the screaming about" my dad asked looking at me, I just pointed to Komodo who was looking really scared, my dad just nodded and left the room.

I started rubbing Komodo's head to make happy again which worked because he hissed happily amd walked over to Dani who jumped on my bed. "Dani he won't hurt you and you do know he can camaflarge really well" I said making Dani look everywhere for Komodo but when she felt him rub against her leg she calmed down knowing he won't hert "so this is the person who knows" she said "yeah he camaflarges when he sleeps" I said which made her nod.

"so what ghost poers do you have" I asked "ecto-ray, ice powers, invisibility, intangabilitie and that's it, what about you" she asked "erm lets see I have intangabilitie and invisibilitieamd that's it" I said.


	8. Training begins

Hey chap 8 can't believe I have got reviews so awesome!

Zaks POV

After we talked about our powers Dani decided she wanted to train me because i've got so little power thats how she put it I think anyway today we are gonna start training.

"Hey Zak ready for training" Dani said "sure" I said in return "ok we are gonna play a prank on fisk which needs invisibilitie" Dani said "ok so how we gonna do the prank because I have done it before and he screamed so loud I think it burst my eardrum" I asked "well I don't mind, when I hear a scream I will know you have completed the task" she said.

I went to find Fisk because I am in my invisible state and ready to do the prank, I walking behind Fisk but then I see everybody else. "Maddie there's a ghost in room" said my uncle with a scanner in his hand which is beeping alot so I run through the walls to get to room.

When I get there I turn visible so Dani can see me "how come you didn't do the task" she asked me "because of the ghost scanner" I said huffing and puffing "I told my parents not to bring that" Dani said "Clockwork said they will" I said "ok ok we will have to do something else because if you carried on with that trick my parents will know that there inventions work and will keep building them" she said "ok lets see if you can do ghost rays you know these" she said while growing a green orb in her hands "that is so cool" I said which made her smile a bit "have you ever made one of these" she asked me and I did was shoke my head no "well all you have to do is concentrate of a green orb in your hands ok" she said while making one in the other hand.

I nodded and closed my eyes to concentrate on making a green orb of ectoplasam. I tryed for about a minute but nothing happened "come on Zak you will have to keep concentrateing if you wannt one in your hand" she said while juggling hers, I kept concentrating and concentrating but nothing happened.

"oh well maybe we should try tomorrow aswell but for know lets go and see if we can pull a prank on Fisk" she said, so we both turn invisible and walk through the walls until we find Fisk all alone in the play room, I see Komodo and start petting him so he knows we are there and he gives me a nod. So after reasuring Komodo that we are going to do a prank we walk over to Fisk (me and Dani) and tap him on each shoulder. When me and Dani touched each shoulder he screamed like mentle and ran out the room. Me and Dani turn visible while laughing our heads off, we then hear steps on the ground and a beeping noise coming from the maching my aunt and uncle made and me and Dani look at each other then turn invisible and run through the walls to my room.


	9. Learning

Hey here is chap 9 enjoy!

Zaks POV

When we got back to my room we laughed our heads off "did you hear Fisks scream" said Dani inbetween laughs "I know right" I said inbetween laughs aswell.

5 minutes later...

We finally carmed down from laughing so much. "Zak hun do you know why Fisk screamed" my mom said which made me put a finger to my lips so Dani can get the drift to be quiet "no mom why" I said "well he keeps saying something was tapping him on each shoulder" dad said "well all I heard was him screaming his head off" I said smiling really big "ok Zak just wanting to know ok bye" mom said "yeah ok bye mom bye dad" I said as they walked away from the door.

Me and Dai got hungry a bit so we went to go get a snack from the kitchen, we both got a ham sandwich.

5 minutes later...

We finally eat our sandwich and rush off to my room to do more power practice, "ok lets see if you can make a ecto blast" said Dani so I started concentraiting until I heard "well done you have figured out how to make one" said Dani so I opened my eyes and looked at my hand, my eyes went wired "so how do I get rid of it" I said "oh just chuck out the window and lets see if you can make your hand green you know like before you create one" she said and just nodded.

I started concentraiting again but with my eyes open so I can watch for my hand to glow green which it did nut it looked like my hand was on fire, I stared wide eyed when I relised it wasn't burning me at all, "how isn't it burning me" I said amazed "because you created it" Dani said.

during the day Dani was telling me about the different powers and how not every ghost gets the same powers as the others she also told me that if I get to angry my eyes flashed green which sounds awesome to me, oh I forgot to say I finally know what that blue wisp was Dani said it tells you if a ghost is around but she said you can't detect a half ghost so when Dani comes round my parents won't ask what that blue wisp was which was great for me.


	10. Ghost in the basement

Hey hope you enjoy chap 10! OMG double digits!

Zaks POV

During these 3 days Dani has been around I have learned how to use ecto-blasts, shoot ecto-blasts out of my eye's and learned how to create a ecto shield which is useful for me.

Right know Dani is teaching me how to do ice powers or fire power depends on which one I have, "ok what you have to do is make your coldness in your body and move it to your hand or eyes ok" Dani said which made me concentrate until mom shouted through the door saying dinner is ready, so I stopped consentraiting and ranto my door and opened it to seemom go down the hallway.

I was chasing after mo until me and Dani had a blue wisp of air coming from our mouths which made us stop and run to the portal, when we got there we saw a ghost and thiis ghost was wearing a rocker outfit with a guitar with flames onit.

"oh hello dipsticks lets see if you like music I am about to play" said this ghost "Ember" Dani shouted loud enough for only the basement to hear" oh it is the little dipstick who ruined my plans well here is a guitar solo" said Ember as she shot a fist with lots of green fire around it towards Dani who created a shield to protect me and her, then Dani turned into phantom and so did I which surprised Ember alot "well this isn't usual but in other case I will have to destroy you aswell" Ember said pointing a finger at me "don't think so" I said getting in a fighting stance.

Ember made the first move by make another fist with green around it towards us which I dodged and through 2 ecto-blasts at her which she dodged the first one but didn't see the other one coming which hit her and Ember fell to the ground, Dani froze Ember and then threw a ecto-blast breaking the ice, then I got the thermos out and sucked her but while the thermos sucked her in she said I will get you to halfas.

"What does a halfa mean" I asked "it means half-ghost and half-human, halfa" Dani said changing as well as me changing with her "does the name bother you" I asked "yeah sometimes when it is in front of my parents who get confused to why I have been called it" she said sadly on the way to the kitchen.

"what toke you to" my mom asked "erm playing a video game" I said to my mom with a fake smile knowing I will have to protect my family.


	11. Coldness

Hey chap 11 hope you enjoy!

Zaks POV

Me and Dani came back from tea to my room "wow I am totally full from tea" Dani said and I nodded in return.

"Hey you want to play a video game" I asked Dani "sure, do you have halo 4" she asked "hell yeah" I said getting the game from the shelf.

1 hour later...

We finally finished the game which was totally awesome, I so totally loved the end. I was putting the game away when a blue wisp came out my mouth and Dani got trapped into a blue net.

"Arw, hello welp" said a ghost coming threw with which looks like a metal suit "shutup Skulker" yelled Dani "ohh who is your little friend" said Skulker "someone you don't want to mess around with" I said changing into Zak phantom "ohh look welp has got a friend who I shhould also call welp" Skulker said laughing evilly after he said his sentence.

Dani changed into Dani phantom and broke out of the net but while she was doing that I shot a ecto-blast at skulker which surprised him "I see you have been teaching the halfa here well I will have to get your pelt aswell" Skulker said pointing at me and laughing evilly, Dani shot Skulker in the head which made him turn around to face Dani.

Then I start shooting ecto-blasts but during the shooting I start to shiver and my ecto-blasts turn into ice balls which surprised me, Dani and Skulker so Dani shot Skulker and in the head which fell off. That surprised me that there was a little green blob with arms and legs and a face which looked like it shouldn't fit his face, out my thoughts I got the thermos from the belt of my suit and shot at skulker which caught him and his suit in the thermos.

When I changed back to Zak Saturday I started shivering violently and I felt like it was under 0 degrease "err Zak I think you sre turning blue" Dani said so I walked into my mirror to see my face turning blue, I screamed but only loud enough for only me and Dani to hear but I think my parents have sonic hearing because they came to my door saying if anything is wrong "n-n-no m-m-mom I-I-i'm f-fine" I said still shivering "Zak you sure you sound shaky" my mom said walking into my room with dad behind.

My mom gasped when she saw me "Zak hun you alright" mom asked in a panicky voice "y-y-yeah m-mom I-I-i'm f-f-fine" I said still a blue colour and shivering violently "Zak we know something isn't right or you wouldn't be this blue" my dad said "t-t-then w-why d-d-did y-you a-a-ask" I said but mom didn't ask just shoved a thermometre in my mouth which tasted horrible in my mouth "m-m-mom t-t-this d-d-doesn't t-taste v-very n-nice" I said getting a blanket around me "Zak it isn't surposed to taste nice" mom said taking the thermometre out of my mouth "89 degrease" my dad read "that is seriously low""Zak I think you should get in bed now" my mom said seriously which made me get into my bed quickly.

Mom got some blankets and placed them on top of my bed, "t-t-thanks m-m-mom" I said to mom while she got Dani out the room with me falling to sleep at the same time.


	12. Teach me

Hey hope you luv chap 12!

Zaks POV

I woke up feeling boiling hot and I turned my head to see if anyone was here when I saw Dani "hey what you doing in my room" I asked her which made her jump "oh I just came to see how you are" she said with a smile "oh I like to point out that I am happy you have ice powers like me" she said making a crystal diamond in her hand "thanks" I said "how long was I out for" I asked "about 5 hours" she said.

I went to get out of bed but Dani was quick to make sure I stayed "what do you think you are doing" she asked "erm trying to cool down" I said and Dani let me sit up with her help and get the blankets off me.

I swung my legs around my bed so my feet were touching my carpet floor and I streched my arms which made a click noise when they got full length, then my stomsch growled, I put my hand on my stomach to show Dani I was hungry and she got the picture so she went to go tell my mom that I was awake so my mom could get me some food.

"Zak, I am so glad that you are awake" my mom said handing me a plate of toast "thanks" I said digging in to my toast ,which is tasty by the way.

5 minutes later...

My mom is still going on about how glad she is about me being awake and I just finished my toast and I also notice Dani nearly falling asleep "Zak I am glad you are awake but you are going to need more sleep ok hun" my mom said walking out the door finally "I am getting bored over here" said Dani with druppy eyes "Dani wake up and teach me how to use my new powers" I said franticily "ok, ok I will but you have to rest so your parents don't get suspicous" Dani said and I nodded in return so I put my legs back in my bed, toke some blankets off then Iayed on my bed staring at the ceiling waiting for my eyes to close in boredom.


	13. Learning again

Here is chap 13! wow long story sorry for short chaps!

Zaks POV

I woke up again at 6:30pm which meant I have only been asleep for 1 hour which is probley the longest nap I have ever toke, suddenly my bedroom door opens "hey sleeping beauty" said Dani "hey" I said "wheres mom and dad" I asked "oh they went shopping with my parents and they left a few minutes ago so I gives me a good chance at training you to use your powers" Dani said happily while I got of bed "so where do we start" I said standing up "well lets teach you how to create a iceball" she said I nodded as she gave me directions "ok I want you to make your cold in your body go to hands and when you do that just concentrate and if you do that it will be simple to learn how to shot from yours eyes like when you were practicing ecto-blasts" Dani said.

So I closed my eyes concentraiting on the coldness in my hands to form ice-balls when I suddenly felt something cold in my hand so I opened my eyes and looked at my hand to find a ice-ball sitting there waiting to be thrown, so I opened my window aimed for a tree and chucked it in the tree which fell down to the floor from the ice-blast which amazed me alot.

I stood there mouth open in shock on what I had just seen "close your mouth if you don't want to catch bugs" said Dani so I closed my mouth then closed the window, turned around and sat on my bed. "You do know i'm leaving tomorrow right" Dani asked me and I shock my head no "what about the powers you haven't teached me properly" I said "erm Zak you have already learned those" she said which made me think and relized that I have leart everything she has as powers so I nodded to her.

There was silence for a while before my stomach told me that I was starving "hungry?" asked Dani and I nodded in return, I got up from my bed, me and Dani walked down the hall and into the kitchen to get a ham sandwich each.

5 minutes later...

Me and Dani finished our sandwich and went to my room to play little big planet 3 which Dani enjoyed alot "hah beatinh you at carting" she said which made me laugh "no your not" I said "RED TEAM WINER" said the game and Dani jumped up cheering that she won the game which made me laugh at her silly behavour "Dani will you calm down" I said still laughing a bit.

We then both herd the airship so we turned off the tv and the game in my room and ran to the living room to greet my parents back from shopping "hey mom and dad" I said as they came down the ramp of the airship, they looked surprised to see me so they both dropped there shopping and hugged me "m-m-mom...y-your s-squising...m-me t-t-to...t-t-tight" I said "sorry hun" my mom said finally letting me breath "good to see your alright son" my dad said ruffling up my hair, which I had to put back to normal again "so what you go shopping for" I asked "well seeing as there are alot of ghosts around we decided tobuy some supplys so we can but ghost equipment" my dad said which made me think 'note to self don't go near dad when he creates ghost equipment' I thought, I smiled so I didn't look suspecious for what reason I do not know but I smiled anway.


	14. Someone I don't like

Chap 14 up!

Zaks POV

I woke up that morning really tired for some reason until I looked at the clocked which said 3:00am which made me understand why I was being tired, I got up and walked to the living room to find a smashed window and v. in the there which got me shocked a bit.

"Argost why are you here" I asked him "well saturday boy I must say you don't even know your own power" said Argost which got me confused "what are you talking about" I said "don't think you don't know your the reason I came here" he said "why would you come after me" I said even more confused " agh I see the little girls training has brain washed you then" he said with a evil smile 'wait how does argost know I have ghost powers' "how do you know" I asked "you don't think I would be able to hack the cameras do you" he said evilly with a smirk to the side of his face "but why come after me now, I would be able to know to faize through the bars" I said well "well child I have put cells up you wouldn't even be able to get out and I made sure you leart your powers so that when I control you, you will know what to do" he said laughing evilly which made me get scared.

I ran to my bedroom where Dani was sleeping, I rush in and got in my fighting stance with my claw in my hand because I heard Argost shout get me to Munya and when I went in my room I woke up Dani and she looked confused on why I looked angry until Munya crashed into the room and tryed to stick me onto the wall "what did you do this time" asked Dani "get attacked by Argost because he hacked the cameras and found out we are both half ghosts" I shouted to Dani who had a shocked face "well Munya I think it is my turn to take a hit at the boy" Argost said "Dani get my mom and dad now quickly" I shouted so she nodded went invisible went through the walls to my parents bedroom 'this isn't my day' I thought while trying to swing a hit at Argost with the claw.

I then notice Argost going into his cloak pocket and chucked 12 fire crackle beetles at me which made me passout but before the fuzzyness toke over me I herd my mom shout my name and that was when the darkness toke over.

Drews POV

I got woken up by being shaken and when I opened my eyes I saw Dani looking worried "whats up Dani" I asked concerned "Zak is in big trouble be is getting beaten up" she said which made me jump out of bed get my fire sword from my desk and run to Zaks room 'oh I hope he is ok' I thought.

When I got there I saw my son get hit by 12 fire crackle beetles "ZAK" I shouted just as he fainted, I got really angry and I powered up my sword and shot a blast at Munya which he didn't see coming which ended up with a burnt mark on his back and he nearly fainted aswell "arw mrs's Saturday you know it's not right to hit" he said evilly "says the person who made a 12 year old boy faint" I said with a snarl "Dani go wake up Doc now" I said so she ran off to get Doc whocame 1 sec after Dani left "Argost" Doc said powering up his battle glove "ow mr Saturday it is nice to keep your temper in check" Argost said with a evil smile so Doc went to punch him but Argost dodged it but the good news was that Doc was on the same side as Zak so he picked Zak up and jumped through the window so he can get to the infirmary without fighting past Argost and Munya "uuuuuuhhh MUNYA" Argost shouted and they both flew off from in Argosts airship.

I ran to the infirmary to check on Zak to see he was awake.

Zaks POV

I woke up to see my dad doing tests on me to see if I am alright when I hear a aircraft which made me smile that Argost and his goone was gone thats when I see mom walking into the infirmaryroom "hey mom" I said sitting up "Zak I am glad you are awake, how did this happen" my mom said which made my dad look up aswell showing that he wanted to know aswell.

"Ok here goes..." I told them the whole story about were I found him and stuff but I didn't say anything about him knowing my secrets "I also forgot to tell you we need new security cameras" I said "why" my mom asked "because he Argost has hacked into them" I said making my parents nod and making them go to the computer to buy more security cameras.


	15. My room

Hope you enjoy!

Zaks POV

My dad finally let me go after he did some more tests to see if anything was wrong with me but there wasn't so I went to find Dani which was in the kitchen thinking "you still thinking about what I said" I asked she nodded "I just don't know how he had found out about our ghost powers and ghost powers, oh I wish it was a dream" Dani said "didn't anyone tell you he found out through hacking the security camera, I am pretty sure I did say so" I said "anyway why didn't you use your ghost powers against him" she asked "because it will only make him more right and it will give him the chance to tell on me at werid world" I said trying not to think of what will happen when my secret is out "oh yeah just to think about something else when are you leaving" I asked "in 1 hour so I will be here for lunch" she said with a smile which I gave back to her "for a teacher you are not bad lets just hope you can teach me more in the future" I said and she nodded her head agreaing with me.

We walked to the kitchen and got a sandwich which was jam and butter and it was tasty. We walked to my room to see the damage in my room until I saw my broken game console "oohh not the console" I shouted and fell on my knees which made my mom come in "Zak what the matter" my mom asked worried "the console is ruined" I said "Zak we will get you a knew one when your room ia fix" mom said walking out my room "so what do you want to do" Dani said and I gave a evil smile which made her look scared.

I turned on my cryptid and 3 cryptids came in the 1 we scared, 1 that knows that I am half ghost and 1 we haven't seen yet "Komodo, Fisk, Zon lets play in plant garden" I said and we all pumped our fists into the air and we all ran to the cryptid garden and we all got our green bands on and we all wandered out and starting playing and me and Dani used our invisibility to stay out of site until there was 3 of us left still playing.

I ran out still invisable and ran to Komodo and toke his armband off and I also leart while Dani was here how to turn other things on me invisible, anyway there was only me and Dani left in the game I wonder who is going to win between the 2 of us.


	16. Ow my head

Hey hope you love my story so far!

Zaks POV

I was walking around the cryptid garden when I saw Dani in her visible form running around "she is lurhing me into a trap but if I stay invisible she won't notice me" I whispered to my self. I walked over to her thinking that she can't sence me until I see she was holding my green armband in my hand.

"Wait how did you know I was there" I asked "I got a good feeling when something is near me" she said while I turned visible but didn't notice fisk behind the tree until he screamed "oh no" I said looking straight at Fisk "Fisk calm down" I said a bit to early because he thought I was being overshadowed because of my bryptid powers and he hit me round the head with a frying pan making me black out.

Danis POV

When I watched Fisk hit Zak I blurted out "Fisk why did you do that" I asked "I houghtt eh otg vero hadoweds" (I thought he got over shadowed) said Fisk which I had no idea on what he said "ohh what are we gonna do" I said "hawk" said Zon which I knew what she was asking because she was staring at Zak so I pointed to Fisk who tried to refuse until Zon saw the frying pan so Zon went off to find Komodo to tell kim what has happened.

Zons POV

I flew to find Komodo and I found him infront of our parents so I tapped on the window so they could let me in "Zaks got hit by a frying pan because of Fisk and Zak is in the cryptid garden who knows what will happen to him"(A/N: When I am the cryptids they say stuff in English but the people don't know what they are saying) I said which made Komodo go wide eyed "Komodo, Zon whats wrong" said mommy "hisssss" said Komodo wagging his tail for them to follow so mommy and daddy and the other 2 people followed us to the cryptid garden to see him awake.

Zaks POV

I opened my eyes to see I am still in the cryptid garden when all of a sudden my head herts "ow my head feels like it got hit by 120 bricks" I said when I noticed that Fisk and Dani was staring at me when I saw Komodo and Zon "hiisss" said Komodo "i'm fine Komodo seriously but I forgot what happened and yes I did" I said just noticing my mom, dad, uncle and aunt was standing there staring at me "why is everyone staring at me" I said confused "hawk" Zon said explaining everything and after she was done explaining I stared at Fisk angry "hissss" Komodo said sticking up for Fisk which made me and Zon go wide eyes and made me gulp a lump in my throuht because I have just relised that my secret has been told to Fisk and Zon so I stared at Komodo angryily for telling Zon that I am half ghost "erm Zak can someone tell me what is going on here" my mom asked "erm I am not quite sure all I remember is waking up" I said which shocked my mom abit "Zak what do you mean wake up when we came here you was already awake" my mom said worriedly "mom I blacked out at something, well I do know but I am not saying" I said to my mom who made me get up and go to the infirmary.

While I was walking I kept ripping because I was getting rushed to the infirmary but while I was walking I started to feel dizzy abit so I had to stop walking and I leaned against my arm which was on the wall "Zak hun are you ok" my mom said with alot of worriedness and I just mumbled in return "Zak you have to say the words louder" my dad said so I lifted my head "I feel dizzy" I said looking into there eyes. They looked concerned so I put my head back on my arm but then I felt like was lifted so I put my hands over my eyes to make the dizzyness go away but that just made it worse so I moaned that it was dizzy.

When I got to the infirmary the dizzyness went down abit but not that much "hey Zak we are going now, Doc can you tells us if he is alright" my aunt said "sure maddie" my dad said "bye" we all said to Dani and that and then they were gone "so are you gonna tell us what happened" my dad asked "ok so what happened is Fisk had a frying pan with him because of last time we played the game and when I made Fisk jump he turned around and I got a pan to my head full pelted" I said which made my family go into doctor mode to see if anything bad has happened to my head.

Mom and dad had finally got the results and they said that I should stay in bed because walking around is causing my dizzyness and so they told my that I should not move but when have you ever seen me listen to rules.

"ZAK your suppose to be in bed" my mom said spotting me which didn't make me happy "ugh do I have to" I asked "yes" my mom said seriously so I went to my room mumbling words under my breath.

5 minutes later...

"Zak get to bed" my dad said who I just noticed spotted me playing catch with Fisk, Komodo and Zon so I went back to my room mumbling under my breath again.

10 minutes later...

My mom walked into my room to give me tea but I wasn't there "Zak where are you" which I heard her shout and in 30 seconds later I came back to my room with my mom with a angry face on "and where were you" my mom asked "I went to the bathroom" I said getting back in bed "ok hun here is your tea" my mom said lighting up from her anger and she gave me tea and then she went outside and bumped into dad "have you found him yet" my dad asked and I could here this through my door "yeah he is in his room" my mom said "so where did he go" my dad asked out of breath "he went to the bathroom Doc" mom said "well atleast he didn't get too dizzy" dad said which I started to listen more "I know Doc you didn't want him to be sick" my mom said which made me stick my tongue out and stop listening to the conversation.


	17. Don't walk too much

Hay hope you love my new chap!

Zaks POV

The next day came and my mom finally let me walk around but she said I can't walk around too much so mom is making me sit on the sofa all day. "ugh I am so bored" Zak why don't you play a board game like we did in the days we were young" my mom suggested "erm mom I don't think we have a board game even if we did I still wouldn't play it" I said which made my mom frown and walk off because she has been watching me so I don't move.

When mom walked off I toke this as my chance to escape and be with Fisk in the play room so when mom walked out the door I ran quietly to the play room to find Fisk playing a game so I walked in "don't tell mom and dad I am here Fisk or you will be playing by yourself" I said which made Fisk nod and pat the seat next to him which I smile and take and when I sit down he hands me a controler and then we play a game that we both loved little big planet which was cool until I hear my mom shout my name outside the playroom and she sounded angry and then I relised something "hey Fisk you remember I am half ghost right" I said and Fisk nodded "well don't scream, I am about to turn invisible" I said and Fisk nodded and then I heard the door about to open because of my new sences from my ghost-half, and I turned invisible which made Fisk jump abit but he didn't scream.

Drews POV (When Drew walked out the door from talking to Zak)

I walked out the door because I got thirsty so I went to get a drink of tea when I got there I saw Doc reading a newspaper "hey Doc" I said "hey Drew" my husband said "hows Zak" my husband asked "he is fine Doc he is just bored out of his mind" I said smiling when I gave him a kiss on the cheek after I said the sentance and he just smiled at me. I got a cup from the cuboard and made myself a cup of tea and then I went back to the living room go keep a eye on Zak but when I got there he was gone so I turned around and ran back to the kitchen "Doc he is gone" I said panicky and he looked up at me "well Drew you did say he was bored out of his mind" Doc said but I just stared at him and then he got up to search for Zak so I went to the playroom to see if he was there.

Zaks POV

When I was invisible and my mom walked into the room I froze like a statue not want mom to hear me when a blue wisp came out my mouth and mom and Fisk saw it so I went to Fisk letting him know I was there "Fisk that means theres a ghost around so I have to go change into my ghost-half and face it off ok" I said loud enough for only him to hear and then I walked out but I knew he was getting used to a half-ghost brother.

I thased threw the floor which was above the basement and I went to go investigate on which ghost was around but I knew I shouldn't do this because of my head but it was going to be a task to show me no matter how weak I am I will always win.


	18. Sickness and secrets shared

Hey hope u r ok and my story is still ok aswell!

Zaks POV

I finally found the ghost but I have never seen this ghost before in my life because its skin was the colour blue with white and pink pjs "erm are you supposed to be in bed or anything I said in my Zak phantom form "will you be my friend" he asked "erm that is not what I asked you" I said "hi my name is Klimper whats yyyooouuurrss" Klimper said "erm not going to answer and I will never be your friend" I said answering his 1st question which made him mad and throw ice-balls at me so I put Klimper in a ice cage but he escaped so I hit him with a ecto-blast and it hit him so I got the thermos out and trapped him so I then went to the portol and sucked Klimper back into the portal.

While I was fighting with Klimper I started going really dizzy so I changed back to Zak Saturday and ran out the room went to were Fisk was and then let out a moan of dizzyness "hatsw pu ithw ouy" (whats up with you)Fisk asked "fighting that ghost made my head go dizzy and I mean really dizzy and can tell you something Fisk" I said and Fisk had a worried face on but he nodded for me to continue "well my ghost-half is kinda like Zak Monday but I wear a black hazmat suit so if you see that stick up with me and Komodo already knows what I look like so he will do the same ok" I said and Fisk nodded again.

After I said that I layed my arm on the wall and put my head on it to calm the dizzyness but it never worked it just made it worse "and what are you doing Zak" said my mom which made me jump so I lifted my head "feeling terribly dizzy" I said and my mom turned really worried "Zak I think it is time you take a nap" mom said and I was about to complain but mom gave a look saying 'don't argue with me' so I got off the wall steadily which made my mom go into a worried state and she went to help me but I held up my hand saying 'don't' so she just let me be so I started walking while holding the wall with mom really close behind me and when I got to my room it was really difficult for me to get from the wall to my bed so my mom helped me which I thanked her after I got to my bed and when my head hit my pillow I fell straight asleep.

1 hour later...

When I woke up from my mom shaking me saying that it was tea time I got up really slowly feeling alot worse so when I got up I felt like I was going to sick and I felt it coming up my throut so when I got up I told my mom I was going to the bathroom and she nodded and left so when she left I ran straight to the bathroom and locked it and was starting gag in the toilet and when I was done without my parents knowing I flushed the toilet and rinsed out my mouth "this is turning out to be a bad day" I said tiredly while looking in the bathroom mirror which I noticed that I looked really white which scared me abit so I unlocked the bathroom and went back to my room to sleep but on the way my dad saw me "Zak are you coming to tea and you look really white" my dad said while feeling my forehead but suddenly he toke his hand away "Zak are you feeling ok" my dad said "abit" I said leaning on the wall to keep me standing up "Zak you go to bed and I will bring a thermometre, is there anything else I need to bring" he said and I felt like gagging again so I rushed off to the bathroom forgetting to lock the door.

Docs POV

When Zak ran off I chased him and when I stopped in front of the bathroom door I heard gagging noises and luckily he didn't lock the door so when I went in I saw him leaning over the toilet so I went over to him and patted his back. When he was done I told him to go to bed and I also said I will get him a bucket to keep in his room. I went to the kitchen to get the thermometre and bucket when I noticed Drew was there "what are you doing Doc" Drew said "looking after Zak and I think you might want to be in his room aswell" I said walking to Zaks room with Drew following close behind me.

Zaks POV

When I got back to my room I went under my blanket and snuggled up to it trying to get warm and then I see mom and dad walk in the room and moms expression was total worry which you would never miss if yourstanding in a crowd full of people. Dad just shoved the thermometre in my mouth and it toke a while until we heard the beep noise and ever since my ghost-half my body temperture has gone down to 93oc so what ever it is I am sure it will be ok, when we looked at the thermometre I noticed it was 91oc celcius which didn't worry me but it did to my parents "Doc we have to get Zak warm" my mom said franticly "mom it is ok it's only 2 lower then what my temperture usually is" I said just noticeing what I just said so I smacked my head and when I look up my parents had eyes nearly as big as there heads "and how is this" my dad asked "what my usual temperture of 93oc" I asked and they both nodded "ok then it happened like this, one day in the lab mom was teaching me stuff about the stupied ghost portal and when bothe you left I went inside to investigate and I might of sort of tripped and pressed the on button" I sai8d which made my parents go bazerk "and nothing happened to you" my mom asked hopefully "well no actully I got alot of electric boltd through my body and I got a massive scar on my back" I said which made my dad start "how long is this scar of your anyway" dad said "I can show you it if you want but it is a nasty one" I said and they both looked at each other and nodded there heads and they turned back to me so I turned my self around and toke off my shirt showing a massive zig-zag line going down my back and I heard a gasp from my mom so I put back on my shirt and turned myself around to see there shocked expresion "and how did you find out you had that" my dad asked "well I was getting changed in the bathroom after I had a shower and I turned my head and saw in the mirror that I had a massive scar down my back.


	19. Better

Enjoy hope you all love my story!

Zaks POV

I have barfed 6 times in the bathroom cause I didn't want to be sick in the bucket and I can not eat because it makes me nauches but the good thing there hasn't been any ghosts or cryptids which is a excellent thing.

Just then my ghost sense went off and I know that I am in deep trouble now. Mom was in my room when it went off "Zak what was that" my mom asked "erm nothing" I said in a panick voice "Zak you can't fool me so just say" she said "I am cold" I said making it up "well your forhead is boiling hot so I am not taking the chances" mom said which I was thankful for because I am boiling hot and you could tell as well as I was sweating.

A ghost came in my room and I noticed it was Skulker "aww welp are you hiding behind your mother or you told her your secret" he said evily laughing while I went a bit more white then I was "what is he talking about Zak" my mom said in a fighting stance and I just shrugged, I got really worried about how long I can keep my secret Dani can keep hers from her parents because there stupied but my are super geniuses but I can keep it because I have kept secrets before from them so it can't be that difficult can it?

When I got back to the fight from thinking too much I noticed that mom had caught him which was strange I never thought mom to be the ghost hunting type "Zak are you alright" my mom asked "huh oh right yeah just daydreaming that is all" I said to mom who only nodded and left my room which gave me more time to think.

The next day...

When I got up I felt fantastic then what I did the other days. I walked out my room and walked into Fisk "oh sorry Fisk" I said, he nodded and we both walked to the kitchen to find dad reading the newspaper and mom making breakfast which smelt really great "hey mom hey dad" I said and they both looked at me strangly but still said hi. Mom gave me breakfast which I ate quickly because I didn't eat anything all day yesterday, it was a nice breakfast and after I finished eating I got my towel and my clothes and went to the bathroom to have a shower and then I would get changed but I would also be looking at my scar to see how bad it is.

When I was done with my shower and observing my scar I got changed in the bathroom which only toke me about 1 min 20 seconds and then I walked to my room to play on my new console which I hooked up with Danis x-box so we can keep in contact so I put on my headphones and started talking to Dani and playing aganist her in little big planet which she lost so we started playing a different game which she won and that continued until Dani had to leave for ghost business so I said bye to her toke my headphones off and turned off my console and went to the living room to watch tv.


	20. Zak vs Zak

OMG can't believe I am starting chap 20!

Zaks POV

When I walked into the living room I Komodo and Fisk watching tv and when I look out the window I can see her flying. "Hey guys whats up" I said sitting next to Fisk and when I looked at Fisk I saw him crying "Fisk what is wrong?" I said and he pointed to the tv which was playing titanic, I stood up and walked out of the living room and went to the front garden to go play with Zon. When I got down there I saw Zon flying "ZON" I shouted to get her atiention which it did and she flew over to me and she started purring when I stroked her head "aww look at this" my voice said but it wasn't me who said this so I looked up to see Zak monday playing with his fang "what are you doing here" I said "oh just for a little payback" he said as he swung his fang which collied with the claw I was holding, everything around us streched and everything.

"I have noticed you have gotten stronger since our last fight" said Zak monday "oh but badluck for you, you haven't gotten any stronger" I said which I think ticked him off so Zak m and I started swing our claw/fang alot until we stated getting tired abit and I didn't know until Zak m hit me with the fang with all his power down my arm which kinda got in deep and my arm stated bleeding mentally and I was getting tired from the blood lost so I ran away but before I did that I gave the final swing with my claw across his face.

When I got inside I went straight to the infirmary to find mom and dad. When I got to the infirmary I found mom looking at all her medicines to see which we need more of and I am guessing dad is in the lab working on something, I am surprised that no one saw Zak monday but I know he will come again. "Mom" I said weakly and she turned around and gasped and dropped what she was holding "Zak what happened" my mom said in a full out panick "can we not talk about this now" I said weakly, mom nodded and toke me to the infirmary bed and made me sit down "DOC" my mom shouted and in a few seconds my dad came rushing in and he looked all pnaicked when he saw my arm "Doc I need you to clean Zaks arm while I try and fine some pills to get rid of the pain" mom said and I just groaned because everyone nows I hate pills and I also winced when dad started cleaning out my wound that was all the way down my arm and I now know that these days are never going to get better.

When mom found the pills and when dad finished cleaning my arm, I toke the pills and it toke me a few trys getting them to go down my throuht and while I was doing that my mom was putting a bandage around my arm "finished so now you can tell us what happened" my mom said and I just nodded and went to the window to see if Zak m was there but he has disappered and this gave me wide eyes "Zak what is wrong" I heard my dad ask "he has gone from the front garden" I said looking everywhere to see if I can find him in the front garden "who's gone Zak" asked mom "Zak monday" I said and they lookec at me shocked "so Zak monday gave you that big cut" my dad asked "yeah he did but I gave the final hit by smacking him aroung the head with my claw and he passed out so he has gone somewhere" I said and they just nodded in understandment.

I walked out the infirmary with my rapped arm "so should I order a take away" my mom asked and me and dad nodded yes "what takeaway should we have" mom asked "pizza" I said and they nodded in agreement.


	21. Ghost files

Hey this is my 21 first chap!

Zaks POV

After we finished pizza I went to my room and when I just through the door my ghost sense gos off which really annoyed me so I went searching for the ghost only to fine my parents trying to defet Skulker but I knew I couldn't show my ghost half yet or they will try to teer me apart molicule by molicule so I raced back to my room to start to write files on all the ghosts I have beaten and when I heard my door handle about to turn (because my ghost powers I have really good hearing) I switched off my computer so mom and dad can't see what I am doing and when I turned to my door I see mom and dad with burnt marks on there clothes which made me laugh abit "Zak this is not funny, we just leart there are ghosts in our house" mom said "yeah but have you seen anymore" I asked with one of my eyebrows lifted "well no but we are only in here just to warn you ok" my dad said and I just nodded still with a smile on my face "Zak it isn't funny, I like to see you have a try" mom said which made me stop laughing instintly "so it isn't funny then so we are going to have a shower ok" my dad said which made me nod but I still had a serious face from what my mom said 'what if they saw the cctv cameras? will they accept me for who I am? will they try and kill me if they did find out?' was the thoughts that we're going through my head but they gave me a headache after awhile "Zak hun you ok" my mom asked "huh oh yeah just thinking" I said and mom and dad just left so I turned on my computer screen and carryed on with my ghost files.

5 hours later...

I finally finished my ghost files just before bedtime so I took a shower and went to the living to say goodnight but before I got there my ghost sense went off so I ran through the halls to find the ghost when I see Ember ready to attack Fisk so I look around to see if mom and dad where around which they weren't "hey Ember your music sticks" I said holding my nose just to make her more angry "oh here is the little dipstick who beat me before" Ember said angry and was about to attack me so I created a shield to protect myself which worked thanks to Dani and I looked around again to see if my mom and dad where around which they wasn't "going ghost" I said my little catchphrase and turned into Zak Phantom infront of Fisk for the first time but he already new I was half-ghost "oh so you want to dance now dipstick well bring it on" said Ember "hyw ouldw ouy anced ithw erh ecauseb vene I nowk hatst si rongw" (why would you want to dance with because even I know thats is wrong) said Fisk "Fisk it's sarcasen, I am not going to truely dance with her" I said to Fisk but not watching what Ember was going to attack me with but it was too late for that because I got attacked on my shoulder "agh" I said when the attack hit me "ok it is on now Ember" I said angry so I shot a ecto-blast, ice-blast and then ecto-blast again which she didn't see coming and when she landed on the floor I sucked her up into the thermos.

"Fisk you ok" I said changing back to my normal form "I ma ko, utb hatw bouta oury houlders" (I am ok, but what about your shoulder) said Fisk as he noticed it was bleeding abit "it will be fine Fisk" I said "nda hyw si heret reeng ithw oury loodb" (and why is there green with your blood) said Fisk "Ectoplamsom, Dani tought me that when ghost DNA got into my body, I will also have ghost blood so it will be a mixture but in my ghost form it isn't" I said and Fisk nodded in understandment "come on Fisk we have to go put Ember back into the ghost zone" I said and I grabbed his arm and turned both of us invisible and we walked through the halls all the way to the basement which was luckily empty so we both went to the portal now visible and sucked Ember back into the ghost zone which Fisk seemed to enjoy.


	22. Wondering

Sorry I haven't updated in 2 days soz!

Zaks POV

I woke up at 3:00 am which I only realised that I woke up because my ghost sense went off so I went ghost and searched down the halls only to find the box ghost which I have resently noyiced comes at a bad time "I am THE BOX GHOST, fear me" the box ghost shouted in my face "1st of all I already know who you are and 2nd of all I don't fear you at all" I said with a bored expression on my face so I shot him with a ice-blast which got him in a block of ice so then I sucked him up into the saturday thermos.

After I sucked the ghost box in the thermos I went intangible and went through the walls until I saw some stairs to the basement so I turned visible again and put the thermos in its slot so it can suck the box ghost in.

"I wonder what it is like in the ghost zone" I said to myself and so I went back upstairs whilst changing into my human form and went straight back to sleep.

5 hours later...

I woke up again this morning but at 8:30 am this time and it wasn't my ghost sense that has woken me up it is my mom shaking me to get up before Komodo ate the pancakes which didn't get me to jump up in a worry but it only made me get up tiredly and walk to the kitchen and sit in my seat to see a stack of pancakes on my plate.

"Zak, today me and you mother are going to see another cryptid today" dad said which made me sulk abit. I started eating my pancakes only to have to stop when I got really full and it was my last bite aswell so I gave it to Komodo which my parents scowled at me for "what" I asked.

After I was done getting told off by my parents I went to my room and I started planning until I scrued it into a paper ball and chucked it because I had a idea "why don't I go to the ghost for a adventure" I said with a smile on my face.

30 mins later...

I said goodbye to my parents and watched them leave with Fisk and Fisk was going to asked me what you wanna do when I turned invisible with a great big smile on my face and Fisk only found me when I shouted "ah-ha" and when he came in he saw me change into my ghost form and he gave a confused face "don't worry about me Fisk I am only going to the ghost zone to take a adventure" I said and he shuck his head and yelling that I shouldn't go but I only ignored him and walked in the ghost zone portal but whilst I was doing that Fisk shouted my name and I heard Komodo and Zon coming down the stairs so I ran in the ghost zone more quickly now.


	23. Journey into the ghost zone

Hey hope you like my new chap but I want too know what you think of my story's!

Zaks POV  
When I ran into the ghost zone it looked enormous which surprised me alot. I walked forward abit until I nearly fall off a cliff edge so I looked over the edge and saw it was as big as texis so I jumped into the air too fly. 'Hey why don't I go see Dani' I thought with a smile on my face "but there are too many portals so I guess I am taking a adventure in the ghost zone" I said and then I heard my cryptid pedia go off and I saw it was mom and dad so I landed on a astroid or what ever you call them and went to my human form then anwsered the cryptid pedia "Zak what is this all about you going into the ghost zone" mom asked "erm do you even have prof that I am there" I said making sure I don't give anything away "he does have a point Drew" I heard my dad say in the background "ok Doc I believe Zak, oh and Zak if you are you better get home or you are grounded for a whole month" my mom said "ok mom I get it but I am not in the ghost zone ok" then I heard a ghost creeping up on me so I quickly said bye to my parents with out them saying it back and I shut down the pedia and put it in my pocket and I turned around and turned into my ghost half but all I saw was a man that had pointy hair, sharp fangs and I think it looked like a halloween costume "erm who are you suppose to be" I said confused "oh it looks like I found the other halfa what a delight" the ghost said "erm ghost there are only 2 halfas me and my cousin" I said still confused "oh so you only think there is 2 but there is actully 3" the ghost said smiling "cool but who are you" I said with my eyebrow raised "oh how could I forget my manners I am vlad plasmius" plasmius said "oh and you don't have to tell me your name because I already know aren't I right Zak phantom" he said with a evil smile "can I ask why does everyone know my name here" I said annoyed "because phantom we halfas are very intelligent like you are some reason" he said and I knew he was trying to give evrything away and I falled for it "not my fault I am a son of 2 secret scientists" I said only then did I realise what I said "oh a halfa who has parents that are secret scientists" he said then I realised what he said 2 sentences ago "what did you say you were the 3 halfa and why are you so interested in my parents job" I said really confused "because I won't revenge on the people who turned me into a halfa 20 years ago who are now secret scientists" Plasmius said and I just got wide eyed "what are there names and why do you want revenge" I said trying to get information 'if he tells me the names I can go and help the 2 people who did this too him' "the names are Doc and Drew saturday why have you heard of them" he said with a questionable face 'he can't go after my parents so I will have to fight him' "you stay away from my parents" I said shooting energy blasts which he didn't expect and he flew into a wall with a loud thump "oh I see it now how could I be blind you are there son how wonderful, now I can get you and mske them come to me but I am going to have fun first" he said with the most eviliest smile I have ever seen.

Plasmius shot me with 3 pink blasts which I didn't know he had and they all got me and sent me crashing and before I knew it I blacked out.

Frostbites POV

I was flying when I heard a crash near by so I went to take a look and there I saw Zak phantom a hero in my part of the ghost because of keeping trouble away and now I must save him so I lept down and picked him up before Plasmius could find him and I flew back to my home.


	24. Friends and Foes revealed

Hope you enjoy my fanfiction so far!

Zaks POV

I woke up opening my left eye before my right and I sat up and looked around to where I was and I noticed that I was in a frozen place which made me shiver a bit and then I looked next to me to see a big ghost which has a ice arm and he also looks like a leader "arm it is nice to see you awake Zak phantom" he said "erm where am I, who are you and how do you know my name" I asked "you are in the far frozen and I am frost bite a friendly ghost as you would put it and you are sort of a hero in my realm" Frostbite said which made me blick twice "thanks so I have made a new ghost friend" I asked and he nodded his head and we both shock hands "erm how long have I been asleep" I asked hoping it would be good "you have been asleep for 5 days" Frostbite said and I just went wide eyed "arw man my parents are going to kill me" I said "I guess that means you will off then" he asked "yeah, and do you know how to get to the saturday portal" I asked "oh yes the new portal, no I don't know where it is but you could use the infinity map" he said "what does it do" I asked "you say a name of the portal you want to go to and you have to hold on to the map whilst it stirs awayto the portal you are going to but make sure it doesn't land in the wrong hands" he said I just nodded in aggreement.

So we walked to where the map was and Frostbite handed it to me "just follow everything I say and you will be at your portal in no time" Frostbite said and I just nodded in understandment so "saturday portal" I said to the map and it unraveled itself and I grabbed ahold of it before it got away and me and the map flew away.

When Zak got to the house...

When I landed on the floor of my basement I ran upstairs to my bedroom invisible only to see my parents in the kitchen on the way there so I stood round the corner and turned visible and started to walk to my room wishing I didn't do that but I thought it would be nice to tell them I was there.

"Zak" my dad shouted when I walked past the kitchen door frame 'why did the door frame have to be this big' I thought "oh hey dad" I said inreturn and my mom just looked at me and ran to me and hugged me to death "mom...can't...breath" I said trying to get a breath in my lungs "Zak were have you been" my mom asked "urm...erm...once I finished the call a ghost attcked me...and through...me into the ghost zone...and I was blacked out for 5 days...but I don't need help" I said in the truth but most of it "why don't you need help" my dad asked from behind my mom "because...I made a...friend in...the ghost zone which helped me back to health" I said picking my words carefully "and who was this friend" my mom asked "my friend is a ghost which is a yeti kind of" I said which made my mom go wide-eyed because of her past "have you made any other ghost friends" my dad asked worried "erm yeah there was one that controls time but don't worry they are both good" I said "except the ghost which is trying to get revenge on you" I said on the most lowest voice and none of my parents heard I hoped "what do you mean ghost trying to get revenge on us" mom asked and I just relised that mom was still looking at me.

I knew this was going to take some time explaining.


	25. Enemys house

Hey soz I havent updated in awhile!

Zak mondays POV

I went walking up a drive way to a mansion because I heard my enemy has fought this person so when I got to the door, I rang the doorbell still with thoughts in my head "arm isn't it little zak" he said dragging me in the house "I looking for vlad plasmius, I heard he fought my enemy" I said still getting dragged "whats your name" he said "you tell me yours first and then I will say mine" I said "you are not a good actor Zak Saturday" he said with a wicked grin "oh please never say my enemys name in front, you learnt that haven't you komodo" I said and just then the guy in front of me let go of my shirt and started holding his foot while hopping "he needs to learn some instincts" said komodo popping next to me from his camaflauge.

"You know Komodo for someone who is mayor of this town you will think they would have security" I said "you little rat your lizard bite me" the mayor said with these black rings going up and down his body "you know I came here to see if you would get rid of my enemy with me as yourside kick" I said with a grin "and why would you say that" he said "fine I will intruduce myself and him" I said pointing at Komodo "my name is Zak Monday and this is Komodo Monday and we are going to need your help against our enemy Zak Saturday" I said with a evil smirk "fine I will help and by the way my name is vlad plasmius and my human form vlad masters" he said shaking my hand "so tell me everything you know about my enemy" I said "he is half-ghost half-human like me" vlad said "wait are you saying my enemy is half ghost, tell me what he looks like" I said surprised "he has the same colour hair as you and he has a black hazmat suit which is the colour black with white gloves, belt and shoes. How do I know I can trust you" Vlad asked "I don't usually come to peoples doorsteps for help you know and I ditched my family awhile ago in a mirror were we come from" I said smirking "ok then lets get on to planning"


	26. Going back to the ghost zone

Hey you enjoy my story so far!

Zaks POV

I finally finished explaining with my parents and they had wide eyes before I left to play on my games talking to Dani while I am playing them. "You are never going to win on the race" Dani said through the headphones "yeah I am" I stated back with a smile "ha I win" I stated but then remembered the map "hey Dani can I ask you something" I asked "sure what is it cuz" she said "do you know where Frostbite lives in the ghost zone because he gave me a map to help me get home" I said "yeah let me get to your portal and I will take you there" she said then she went off line so I ran to the basement.

When I got to the basement I checked to see no one there but Fisk was there gaurding the portal so I don't go in it again. I changed to my phantom form and went to Fisk only to scare him so I shock my head and rolled my eyes "Fisk I am meeting Dani" I said going through him and into the portal without me hearing him answer but when I walked through it I got pulled back through by him again. "Fisk what is your big idea" I said with my green angry eyes "akingm ures ouy on'td og ni het ortalp"(making sure you don't go in the portal) Fisk said putting his face near mine and I was about to say something but Fisk went invisible and he went visible and I went wide eyed because I thought he did it but then I noticed Dani behind him "I see what took you so long so I will let you off, so where is the map" Dani said "here and lets go before this persin here makes anymore noise" I said handing Dani the map and Fisk was shaking his head but we went intangable so he couldn't touch us so me and Dani went into the ghost zone.

Wow my second adventure into the ghost zone, it sounds weird but it is normal for me.


	27. My 2 adventure into the ghost zone

Hope you luv my last chappy!

Zaks POV  
Me and Dani have been flying for a while but I have been told that we are nit too far away from frostbites realm and I am really excited to see him again even though it has only been 1 day.

5 mins later...

Me and Dani have finally made it to frostbites realm "good evening Zak and Dani" Frostbite said "hey Frostbite" me and Dani said in unison "Zak I did not know you knew Dani" Frostbite said "well me and Dani are cousins" I said and he nodded in understandment "what brings you" Frostbite asked "oh we came to give you the map back and thanks for letting me use it" I said "it is ok" Frostbite said "well we must get home before our parents get really worried" Dani said so me and Dani shook Frostbites hand and then we went off.

10 mins later...

I finally got to my portal and I just said good bye to Dani and was about to walk in. But before I got in I went invisible and walked through the portal just to see if my parents where there and they was surprisingly so I went upstairs and into my room where Komodo is telling Fisk to calm down because he has nearly eaten his whole finger nail because he is worried for me "hey Fisk" I said tirning visible which made Fisk jump and turn around and squeeze me to death "Fisk...can't...breath" I said turning back to my human form.

Fisk started yelling at me for going into the the ghost but luckily for me my parents don't understand Fisk and I was getting really borred with his lecture so I turned on my cryptid powers and made him shut up which was a releath for me and Komodo.

2 hours playing video games later...

I just decided to turn off my game console after 2 hours of talking to Dani.

When I stood up I heard a loud crash down stairs so I look out my window to find...


	28. Beat that Zak

Hoped you liked the cliffhanger!

Zaks POV

When I stood up I heard a loud crash down stairs so I look out my window to find Vlad Plamius and Zak Monday but something was different about Zak M because he was carrying a gunand it was glowing green but not from his cryptid powers 'i'll have to find out what the gun does' I thought.

I got my claw and went down stairs to find my mom and dad trying to fight off Zak M and Vlad but when Zak M saw me he smiled widely and looked at me and that is when my parents noticed that the room was going all swirly "Zak what are you doing here" my mom said looking at me "helping" I said back "Zak find Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon and leave" my mom said firing up her fire sword so she can get Vlad with fire "mom you don't know who that is though" I said "what and you do" mom said "mom that is the guy who attacked me in the ghost zone" I said and mom got rage in her system when she heard he was the one who made me black out "Zak go now" mom said with rage in her throut and I wasn't going to rage mom anymore so I ran and before I knew it Zak monday was after me and I figured out this was there plan all along, to get me by myself.

"Zak what do you want" I said "to know if it is true about you having a ghost half like my buddy over there" Zak M said which made me get wide eyes "and that confirms you have ghost powers" Zak M said and he got out his gun and shot me with it which made me bleed abit of ectoplasm and blood "do you like it" Zak M said showing me the gun "what is that" I asked trying to get up "it's called a ecto gun, only herts ghosts, how amazing is that" Zak M said "what are you trying to do" I asked but Zak M kept quiet and so me and Zak started doing hand to hand combat but I till had to dodge the blasts that he was shooting at me because it feels like eltricity pulsing through my body.

The ight started to really kick off when we started using our claws to make deep cuts in each other which he had already done to me because I have a scratch in my arm where he got me last time which stung alot in a way "what haven't had enough" Zak M said "no but have you" I said "no" Zak M said with a evil grin on his face which got me scared abit.

I then relised something 'Zak Monday knows I ave ghost powers so why don't Ishow him what a ghost can do' I thought with a evil grin "what" he said "you want to see what a real ghost can do so I will show you" I said lighting up my hand with a ecto-blast and shot it at him which he was stuck to the floor from being frighted from a edto-blast "whats wrong you look like you have seen a ghost" I said while making my eyes turn blue so Zak M is stuck to the floor by a block of ice.

I then made my eyes change back to there coal black colour and lit my hand with a ecto-blast so my hand is green and I punched him across the face which made him break from the ice and crash into a wall which left a dent in the wall and when he got up he ran into the direction my parents where in so I made myself ast heal so there is no cut and also let my hands go back to normal and I ran after Zak M.

When I got there my parents where staring at Zak M with a strange look because he had a cut on his face which was bleeding abit and when Vlad saw this he teleported to Zak M and then teleported them away somewhere.


	29. Meeting Cujo

soz I haven't writen in a long time because I was ill!

Zaks POV

My parents looked at me questionly because of what Zak Monday looked liked and I don't feel guilty ever because he said I was a ghost so why not show him he was right but I think the most important thing my parents are questioning is how I haven't got a cut like Zak M but I see where they are coming from when they think that.

"Zak are you ok" my mom asked suddenly "yeah mom" I said with a smile and both parents looked at me and nodded there head like they were done scaning for my injuryies which might sound strange.

I went to my room tochange my clothes because I have rips some places where I did have injuryies but you can proberly guess they healed super quick because of my ghost half.

'Maybe I should write a list who know my secret because it won't hert will it' I thought so I got a piece of paper and pen, write down the title and then I started on my list which got me about 8 people so far which is Dani, Frostbite, Vlad, Zak M, Fisk, Clockwork, Komodo and Zon. Just when I finish my list my ghost sense went off so I went for a little adventure around the house that is until a flying green blob came at me full speed and knocked me off my feet and you will never guess what it is but because I am nice I will tell you it is a little green puppy which keeps gapping and soon enough my parents come to the scene because of the noise "Zak what is that" my dad asked questionly "a puppy" I said trying to stop the puppy from liking my face "and why is it liking your face" dad asked "I don't know he just jumped on me" I finally able to get the small puppy off my face.

My ghost sense went off again and at least my parents didn't see it because they are concentraited on the puppy and thats when I figured it out "your a ghost dog aren't you" I said to the puppy and parents just look at me with confusion in there eyes and the little puppy yapped in satisfactionand with a big smile on its face.

"Zak get away from that dog" my mom said all of a sudden "why its not doing any harm" I said back "because its a ghost" dad said "yeah a puppy ghost" I said with emphasis on the word puppy and then my parents dragged me away from the little puppy 'I really got to give the dog a name' I thought and then did I notice that the little puppy was growing into a bigger puppy "eek" I said before I got up and ran into the bathroom to hide but thats what I want my parents to think and at the minute they are proberly looking at the bathroom door with confused eyes and that is until I heard screaming and that is when I decided to go and save them so I changed into my alter ego and went intangible so I could go through the door.

When I got through the door I stared at the seen before me which was where the dog was nearly biting mom's and dad's head off "hey cujo" Ishouted randomly and all 3 of them looked at me wierdly that was until cujo turned into his small form and jumped at me so I turned intangable and so we went through the bathroom door which was the room I was just in and I could tell cujo knew who I am because he kept jumping at me like he did in my human form so I went intangible and went to the basement and I hugged cujo before I put him on the ground and let him run off into the ghost and from this day I hope to see him again and so I went back into the bathroom and changed back and when I got out the door my parents hugged me to death aying that ghost dog won't get me any more but really I didn't care about the dog at the minute, I actully care about what my parents think about phantom.


	30. Ghost hunter

Hope you like my chap 30!oh and merry christmas eve!

Zaks POV

I went to bed after my parents stopped talking about cujo not getting me and I was pretty tired aswell since when I put my face on my pillow I fell asleep straight away.

I woke up to a surprise which I wasn't expecting "uncle Doyle" I said to a man with grenades and this man also had a red monak "hey mini-man what you mean up to" Doyle asked "usual" I replied when I ran off to find Zon, Fisk and Komodo and I found them all in the play room.

"Hey guys uncle Doyle is here" I said until I saw my ghost sence "and it looks like I might be awhile dealing with ghosts, you think you can cover me" I asked and they nodded there heads and Fisk shouted be cateful which I always am trying to do.

No ones POV

During the conversation of Zak and his buddies there was a person in the shadows pitching in and his name is Doyle Blackwell and he is Zaks uncle and was going to follow Zak until he figures out why he fights ghosts.

Zaks POV

I walked into the basement wheremy ghost sense went off again (unown to Zak Doyle is watching from a corner) "agh so this is the special ghost child everyone is talking about" (Doyle was thinking 'what does he mean by ghost child, I better listen in more') "yes I am and you would be" I asked with eyes locked onto a ghost which looks mechanical "Skulker the ghost zones greatest hunter and mt job is to put your pelt on the edge of my bed and what is your name" said Skulker (at this moment Zak and Doyle where thinking ew) "my name haha, and I thought you knew who I am" I said "I do know who you are just wanting to know if I got the rigth person" said Skulker "fine I am Zak Saturday but in the ghost realm I am named as Zak Phantom" I said with a grin (Doyle was thinking 'nice name but why change it') and a few seconds of Skulker shoting a beam at Zak, Zak went invisible (Doyle was thinking 'how did he just do that') and Zak turned visible soon after and with a quick flash he was Zak Phantom (Doyle was thicking with a gob smacked face 'lets see how this goes and after the fight he can answer my questions').

The first thing Zak did was get a ecto-blast and fired it at Skulker who bashed into a wall. Skulker got up and bought out a massive gun and caught Zak in a net and Skulker picked him up and made the portal shine a blue colour "now ghost child you will be put in my cage until we get to my home so I can hunt you and then put your pelt on my wall" Skulker said grossing out Doyle and Zak "didn't you change the you were going to my pelt" I sani and when I noticed I was getting closure to the portal, I then tried to get out of his grip but I couldn't so I made my eyes go blue so I was useing my ice-blasts and I froze Skulker in a block of ice so I ripped his arms off and when I relised they were supposed to do that I started ripping his body apart until there was a little green blob so I sucked him in the thermos and thwn put the thermos in the portal so it sucked Skulker back in there and that was when I heard aslow clapping noise.

I turned around and found my uncle doyle clapping his hands together slowly "erm boo" I said about to turn intangible and escape but something told me not to "you do know I know its you Zak" Doyle said so I changed back and waited for him to tell my parents and I was surprised that he didn't "how long have you had your ghost powers and are you fully dead and does anyone else now about your powers" uncle Doyle asked me "erm I had my ghost powers 2 weeks and 3 days, I am half ghost half human hybrid and my cousin Dani who is also a half ghost Fisk Komodo Zon and 3 ghosts know who I am and now you know and you can't tell mum or dad or they will kill me" I said "don't worry mini-man I won't tell them and what powers do you have" Doyle asked "erm intangiblity, invisiblity, ecto-blasts, ice-blasts, flying and I can create sheilds" I said and uncle Doyle looked pretty amazed.


	31. Box ghost again

Hey hope you enjoy chap 31 and I hope you had a great christmas and new year!

Zaks POV

Okay I am still trying to put the pieces together on how I keep getting my secret out and I try and keep my secret safe from anyone else finding out which is going to be hard 'why don't I go and ask Dani' I thought so I went to my console to see if she was there but she wasn't so now I have to get a different game pattern for keeping my secret safe.

I heard a knock on my door "come in" I say and I watch as my mum and dad comes in "Zak we have 2 things to tell you" my dad said and I just nodded for them to carry on and the way they look excited about something makes me abit scared "1 thing is that we have to track a cryptid so we all will be going in the airship" said my mom "and the 2 thing is that we were able to create a ghost portal on the airship and it seems to be running perfectly" said my dad and I just nodded while hiding my screaming 'this means I will have to work twice as hard as I have doing with ghosts' my thoughts shouted.

When my parents left my room, uncle doyle decided to come in while my ghost sense went off and Komodo (who is in my room) noticed it "hissss" (time to go ghost) said Komodo "yes Komodo time to go ghost" I said and my uncle was staring at me with a confused face "my ghost sense went off that means theres a ghost around" I said before getting knocked over by a green puppy "hey Cujo" I said while trying to stop Cujo from licking my face "bark" said Cujo "whos this" asked my uncle "oh this is Cujo a ghost dog" I said and uncle Doyle just nodded in reply and then my ghost sense went off again and I just sighed and went ghost ghost.

I went intangible through the floor and Cujo followed me and I came to a sight no one would like to see the box ghost.

"Oh no its the box ghost" I said and that got the box ghosts attention and I could see that Doyle just got to the seen "who dares mock the box ghost" said the box ghost "me" I said which got him angry abit somehow "well here are my boxs of doom" he said trying to do a evil voice and the box ghost chucked boxs at me which went intangible through "boxy you seriously need some more tricks" I said and I sucked him into the thermos "yo mini-man what happens now" shouted uncle doyle and I floated down to where he and Cujo is "well I would say putting Cujo and Boxy in the ghost zone" I said.

I grabbed a hold of Doyle and turned ourselfs intangible and went to the ghost portal while Cujo was following and when we got there I sucked the ghost into the ghost zone "okay here Cujo fetch" I said chucking a ecto-blast into the ghost zone which Cujo cased and I shut the ghost zone "well I got to get packing for our cryptid journey so I will see you then and with that I left Doyle and went to my bedroom to pack.


	32. Another adventure begins

Hope you enjoying my story so far!

Zaks POV

When I was done packing I sneaked into the basement and locked up the portal so we don't have ghosts while we are out. Then I went back to my room and got my suitcase and went to the airship where my ghost sense went off which got me annoyed abit.

I went to my room on the airship and I bought my suitcase with me and when I got to my bedroom on the airship, I closed the door and went ghost.

I turned intangible and went searching through the airship until I found the ghost but it surprised me to who it was _Frostbite _"Frostbite what are you doing here" I said getting the attention from uncle Doyle who was walking outside the door and he came in to see me and Frostbite "mini-man who is this" Doyle asked "uncle Doyle meet Frostbite, Frostbite meet uncle Doyle" I said "so Frostbite what did you want" I continued "I am here to tell you that Dani is at my place after getting reveiled from a illness and I can say her parents didn't want her after they found out she was half ghost as well" said Frostbite which made me go wide eyed "Frost bite take me to see Dani" I said "hold up mini-man you are not leaving...uncle Doyle you can't do this" I said cutting Doyle from his sentance "mini-man you didn't let me finish anyway what I was saying is you can't leave without me" Doyle said and I just nodded "Frostbite can you take me and Doyle to see Dani" I asked and Frostbite nodded in return.


	33. Seeing Dani

Hope you like the new chap !

Zaks POV

Me and Frostbite were flying through the ghost while Doyle was using his jetpack to flyand we flew in silence until we reached the far frozen.

"Oh I hope Dani is ok" I whispered and when we got to where Dani was I got a bit of heart broken "DANI" I shouted when I ran up to her. Dani was in her human form passed out with a few cuts (from her parents guns) and brusies and she was really pale.

"Frostbite whats wrong with her" I asked "Don't worry Zak it is not a deadly ghost illness so she will be fine and we will look after her very well" Frostbite said and I just nodded in agreement "so this is your cousin" Doyle asked "yeah I never got told dad had a sister" I said "I think we should go before mom starts to worry about us, oh and frostbite when Dani wakes up can you tell her we visited and can you come and get us no matter where we are" I continued "mini-man if frostbite comes at any time couldn't that ruin your secret" Doyle asked "yeah I could but I keep family first and secrets second" I said and with that me and Doyle went home.

At the portal...

When we neared the portal I could almost hear my parents in the lab so I grabbed ahold of Doyles arm and went intangible and walked through the lab and when I got Doyle and me to my room in the airship I turned tangible and turned back to my normal self "you know it's kind of weird to see you in a jumpsuit" Said Doyle which made me smile "you know it's kind of weird to see you in a suit but I am not complaining" I said "hey that was a one time thing but it was weird" Doyle said and I just started laughing and soon enough Doyle joined in the laughter as well.


	34. The awaking

Hope you had a great school/work day!

Zak POV

We finally got to Africa in the airship and let me tell you it is a long journey and I wonder if there is any misheif around so I can have some fun like my other adventures. This is gonna be awesome.

I walked out the airship and took in the view which was great and I started walking alone until Fisk, Zon and Komodo ran up to me and started walking by my side. Well flying for Zon.

I had alot on my mind like _how Dani will be _and like _where will she live, _I know I should try and relax but I worrying to much.

I started walking back to the airship until a blue wisp came out my mouth which made me start looking in the air and even my siblings started to help saerch for the ghost, then all of a sudden a blue portal opens up and Frostbite comes out with a smile on his face.

"ah Zak I will like to tell you Dani has woken up" Frostbite said and I got a smile on my face as well "Frostbite can I go and see her" I asked and Frostbite nodded I was about to follow until I heard a jetpack behind me "you gonna let me come as well" Doyle asked "sure Doyle and Dani woke up so we are going to see her" I said and Doyle had a face of relief when he heard Dani was ok and I just smiled at that.

Me and Doyle walked through the portal and into Frostbites medical room where Dani was awake and smiling at us "hey Dani" I said running up to her and hugging her "I'm fine but a bit sore from the blasts" Dani said "and who is your friend Zak" Dani said pointing at Doyle "oh yeah this is my uncle Doyle" I said "hey mini-mans cousin" Doyle said and this made Dani abit confused "erm thats my nickname Doyle gave me" I said and Dani nodded and smiled again "so what are you going to do now you can't go home" I asked "Frostbite says I can stay with him and I got to tell you something Zak" Dani said and I nodded "what is it Dani" I asked "well while my parents where torshering me they put a helmet on my head and I tried to get it off but everytime I tried it shocked me with electricity and that helmet looked into my brain and looked at memorys and one of them is where you are changing into Zak phantom" Dani said with tears in her eyes "don't worry Dani it won't get to my parents because I have been tought how to hack stuff and I know how to get rid of messages, e-mails and phone calls" I said and that was the moment I heard some one snickering behind me "what is it Doyle" I asked with a raised eyebrow "your ghost half is called Zak Phantom" Doyle said still snickering "well I am called Dani Phantom" Dani said "and why do you have the same last name" Doyle asked confused "because it might sound weird but we have the kinda same suit and hair" I said and this got Doyle more cofused "can you go ghost yet" I asked Dani and she nodded and so we both turned to our alter ego and showed we look the same "ok that is weird" Doyle said "yeah it is isn't it" me and Dani said in union and with that we changed back into our human side "Dani we have to go now before my parents start to get worried" I said and Dani nodded and turned to Frostbite "can you create a portal to take me and Doyle back to where we were" I asked and with that me and Doyle walked through the blue portal Frostbite made to the place we were before and we started walking to the airship.


	35. Grounded

Hope your day was good!

Zaks POV

When we got to the airship I saw mom and dad with there arms crossed and staring at me and I knew this wasn't going to be good "where have you been young man" mom asked "with uncle Doyle" I said and mom just stared at Doyle "what were you 2 doing" mom asked Doyle "erm walking sis why" Doyle said and while this was going on with my parents I tried to sneek away and I never got caught well I did but that was when they noticed I wasn't in the room and it didn't turn out good because I got grounded and was not aloud on missions for 2 weeks, so not fair.

I was in my bedroom on the airship while mom and dad where doing the mission and Doyle was looking after me. 'Hey why don't I see Dani' I thought and with that I went to the ghost portal to find Fisk guarding it so I don't have a chance to go in but he made a mistake with that plan so I just went intangible and went thorugh Fisk and walked into the ghost zone but my mistake was walking through Fisk because now he know i'm in the ghost zone because you get all cold when a ghost walks through you and all.

Fisk ran to Doyle while I was in the ghost zone and told him that I was in the ghost zone so Doyle came in after me and came to Frostbites realm and found me which I didn't like because I got off in front of Dani "Zak we got 3 minutes to go home before your parents come" Doyle said and I just picked Doyle up by the waist because I am in my ghost form and teleported us to home by accident "wow I never knew I could do that" I said changing back into my human form just as mom and dad go home.

"I'm going to my bedroom to try and control my new power" I whisoered to Doyle and he nodded at me.

When I got to my bedroom I started to try and control my power and it was totally cool and I accidently teleported myself home once but I got myself back to the airship safely and I have finally mastered my new power.


	36. Break in

Hey do you have snow where you are because we do and it is annoying!

Zaks POV

I came out my room when I finished mastering my new power and went to the kitchen to get some tea.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Fisk with angry eyes at me "ok I know I broke the rules by going into the ghost zone but you still can't be angry can you" I said to Fisk "I ma ngrya nda I illw tays ngrya tills ecauseb ouy rokenb het ulesr" (I am angry and I will stay angry still because you broken the rules) Fisk said so I just rolled my eyes at him and got a sandwich for tea and started eating it.

When I finished my sandwich I put it in the dishwasher and the sudden I closed the dishwasher door the alarm goes off so me and Fisk run to the control room "mom whats going on" I ask "Zak Monday and Vlad have hit the house again or a second time" mom said and I just smiled because I got a plan in my head already 'ok get me and Zak Monday together and swipe the floor with him with my ghost powers and ba boom I win simple right' I tought and I got my claw out ready for battle.

When I looked at the claw it was glowing green at the claw end not because of Zak monday's power but because of my ecto blasts so I ran out the room and bumped into Doyle on the way "hey mini-man watch where your going" Doyle said "Doyle I haven't got time or this look at the claw" I said franticly and when Doyle saw this he was shocked "what has happened" Doyle said "my ecto-blasts seems to got into it and created a weapon somehow but mum and dad can't see this they will go frantic and probley pop a vain" I said trying to keep calm "mini-man pass the claw" Doyle said so I gave him the claw and the end stopped glowing "what happened" I asked "I think your ecto-blasts are boosting your cryptid powers so they are stronger then what you already was controling" Doyle said and I got a excited face "wow that is so cool" I said "why don't you control one of your cryptids to see if I was right" Doyle said proudly so I got the claw off Doyle and when I did the claw end started glowing green again so I started using my cryptid powers and was surprised to see all my crypids with orange/green eyes and the thing I was surprised about was that it was easy controling them all so I stopped controling the cryptids and started smiling because I now have kinda mastered my cryptid powers with a bit of help from my ecto-blasts.


	37. Captured

Hope you had a great day !

Zaks POV

We finally got home to see a massive hole in the house "oh not my bedroom" I say realizing the hole was leading to my room 'oh now they will pay for my room now after I beat them up' I thought looking at my room.

We landed outside the house and crept our way into the house quietly but I noticed that the claw was glowing a brighter green which made it more difficult to hide but it wasn't spotted which was a good thing but I know if it keeps glowing more it is going to show through my clothes.

We got to the living room and when we walked in gas started to come out the walls so we wouldn't spak and during this I had a hand rapped round my mouth so I don't talk and then I got hit on the head so everything went dark...

I woke up to find me on a examination table with testtubes round the side with alot of needles with with different coloured liquid in them 'I hate labs so much' I thought dully "Zak" I look up to see my family in chairs they are tied to 'great my whole family has been kidnapped' I thought "good morning little badger" said Vlad and I let a sigh in shock come from lips "vlad" I said shocked and angry at the same time and then I notice Zak Monday Vlads new apprentice "I see you got your apprentice with you" I said with a smirk while Zak Mondays disappered "I am not his apprentice I am here to get revenge you and your pitiful family" Zak M said calmly and the sentence was done Zak M and Vlad started laughing evilly.


	38. Escape

I hope this chapter works alright!

Zaks POV

I watched as Vlad and Zak m left the room. I looked around to see if I know where I am but all I see is tables full of experiments waiting to be used and I also see a ghost portal which surprised me abit, I looked back at my family to find them looking at me worredly "whats wrong" I ask and they just kept looking at them strangley until I felt electricity go through me which made me scream out loud.

When the electricty is gone Iturn to see vlad with a machine in his hand, Vlad then came close to me and whispered in my ear "I hope you like the vladmius maxius, it shortens out ghost powers for 3 hours" Vlad said evilly which made me have wide eyes 'what am I going to do if I can't use my ghost strength to break out my chains' I thought while Vlad left the room "Zak what was that about" my mom asked "oh nothing" I said and Doyle mouthed without saying it "was it about your ghost powers" and I just nodded and then Doyle mouthed without saying the words outloud "did that machine take them away" and I just nodded in replyand Doyle nodded back to me "so how was your day like" I said randomly and every one looked at me confused "what I just want to get some time wasted" I said and then that was when I noticed Zon, Komodo and Fisk are not here which made me smile "Zak what are you smiling about" dad asked not ion the mood for talking at the minute "Zon, Komodo and Fisk aren't here" I said which made everyone go confused so with out them noticing I powered up my cryptid powers and talked to Fisk, Zon and Komodo in there heads for a while and some how they are able to track me from our minds being attached which was abit creepy for me.

2 hours later...

We were still sat in silence well lying down to me until I felt my holds coming off to not see anything "huh" I say and that got everyones attention "what is it Zak" mom asked "oh nothing" I said until I heard a hiss that made me happy "I see you found me" I said with the last strap that is holding me down was bitten in half.

"Zak how did you get out" dad asked "with a little help" I said and that was when Komodo came visible and surprised everyone "how long has he been here" asked dad "a few minutes" I said and with that I ran to each of the chairs and untied them and then we ran out the building without anyone noticing and into the airship where Fisk was waiting "I see you got the place" I said out loud "Zak what are you talking about" mom asked with her arms crossed while dad went to the control room and started flying the airship "oh yeah you didn't see me use my cryptid powers to connect with Zons, Fisks and Komodos heads" I said which made my mom look at me with confusion "erm well when I connected with them they got the exact position of where I was somehow" I said and then it struck me like a lighting flash going across your eyes 'it made sense now how could I be so dumb' I thought.

I grabbed Doyle by the arm and pulled him into my bedroom "Doyle I know how they tracked me" I said "how because I am sure you couldn't do that before" Doyle said scraching his head in confusion "my ghost powers helped my cryptid powers like you said" I said "thats great mini-man so can we go and get something to eat because I am starving" Doyle said which made me smile, roll my eyes and nod at the same time.


	39. Massages

hope my chapters are alright and thanks for the reviews!

Zaks POV

Me and Doyle eaten our food which was delicous by the way. It was near bed time and I wanted to get some practice with my ghost powers for a bit so I went to everyone and said goodnight.

When I got in my room I changed into Zak Phantom and started training.

1 hour and 30 minutes later...

I was really really tired now and all I wanted to do was pass out. I had sweat dripping from my head and I was slouching because I was running out of energy quickly so I turned back to Zak Saturday and got changed into my pj's and went to bed.

In the morning...

I woke to someone shaking me and I moaned because I was still tired "get up Zak" my mom said so I opened one eye and looked at her "don't give that look young man" my mom said and I just rolled the eye I had open which earn't a glare from my mom "ok ok I will be down in a sec ok" I said and mom nodded and left my room.

I got out my laptop from under my bed and check my e-mails to see if I had a message from Wadi or Ulrage. When I opened up my e-mails I saw I had a letter from my aunt Maddie and uncle Jack saying how they know about my secret and how they found out and they put how they will try and destroy me. I just siighed and remembered Dani telling me once they are the worst ghost hunters ever but she also said if they get you they can do horried things to you which made a shiver go up spine.

Doyle came in as I was shivering from the chillness going up my spine "whats wrong mini-man" Doyle asked and all I did was show him my laptop which made Doyles eyes go abit big "well aleast they won't be as bad as arrgost" Doyle said and I nodded in agreement "I got to see Dani" I said and Doyle nodded so I quickly went to my bathroom and got changing into my regular clothes and then I came out again and turned into Zak Phantom "ok lets go" I said grabbing Doyle and turning intangible and walking through walls to the basement "this is my 3rd-4th time I have been in the ghost zone, huh I must really like it in there" I said looking at the portal "can we quit the chit chat and see your cousin" Doyle said and I nodded and grabbed Doyle again and flew through the ghost zone to the frozen land.


	40. Visits

I hope the plot is alright for this story

Zaks POV  
Me and Doyle made it too the far frozen in the ghost where we met Dani training "hey Dani" I said "oh hi Zak" she said "how are you" I said "great except the part where Skulker keeps trying to attack me but in other words still great and you" Dani asked me "fine but we need to talk" I said seriously "what is it cuz" Dani asked and I just showed her my laptop which she gasped at "I am so so so sorry Zak I didn't mean for them to know" Dani said upset "don't worry Dani I am not angry just scared they will try and tell my parents which will make life much badder being Kur and all" I said which confused Dani abit but she shrugged it off "so what are we going to do" Dani asked "I have no idea" I said "erm mini-man what if they come round the house and try ad sneak you out and experiment on you" Doyle asked "then I will make sure thry pay for what they did to me and Dani" I said angrilly which made my eyes glow brighter green then what they are "wow take a chill pill mini-man or your parents will figure it out before the ghost hunters get here" Doyle said so I took a deep breath so my eyes go there normal shade of green and to make my self chill abit which worked "I think we should go back home before mom and dad see we are gone from coming home" I said so I grabbed Doyle and flew back to the portal.

Saturday ghost portal...

We walked through the portal and I checked that everything was clear so I changed back to my human form and walked to the living room and that was when I heard the door open so I raced to the command room and that was where I greeted my parents and _Wadi. _Oh I do hope she isn't coming to stay for a while "hi Zak" said Wadi "oh hey Wadi" I said waving my hand with a smile on my face. I decided to contact the Zon, Fisk and Komodo so they don't say a word to Wadi about my ghost powers.

I let my crytpid energy run through me so my eyes glowed and told them what was happening and what not to do in there heads and I heard them answer back 'your secret is safe with you' "I'm going to tell Doyle Wadi's here" I said running out the room to where Doyle is.

"Doyle Wadi is here" I said frantically and Doyle looked at me with a confused face "my ghost powers are indanger because they might be exposed to Wadi" I said in a bored tone and Doyle suddenly saw why I was frantic "hey mini-man no one is going to tell her" Doyle said "thanks Doyle" I said with a smile and ran out the room to where my parents where.

When I got into the room I got a big hug from Wadi and then that was when it happened my ghost sense went off.


	41. Encounter

So what u think of my last chappy!

Zaks POV

When I saw my ghost sense I freaked "I er have to go to the bathroom yeah" I said getting out of the hug and running to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom I sighed with relieve "that was close" I said before changing into my alter ego Zak Phantom and flew intangible and invisible to where I sensed the ghost which was the kitchen and when I got there I saw Skulker "agh welp so good to see you" Skulker said with a evil laugh "your going back to the ghost zone lousy hunter" I said with a smirk and I think that did it very well "no one says Skulker the ghost zones greatest hunter is lousyexcept my girlfriend" Skulker shouted but said said the last bit quiet "Skulker you have a girlfriend" I said with a chuckle and that was when I saw a green laser shoot in between us "erm was that you" I said looking at the spot which had a steam coming off "no I was hoping that was you" Skulker said looking at the spot I was looking at.

Me and Skulker looked up at the same time to see my parents there holding ecto guns "okay who said you can join this fight" I said looking at them "ever since this is my house and you better get out in 3 secs Zak Monday or we will beat you up so fast you would wish you obeyed us" mom said and Skulker laughed at this "what are you laughing at" I said with bright green eyes showing I was angry "They got your name wrong welp that is what" Skulker said and then laughed again and I shook my head and flew straight at Skulker and punched him through the window which I was Skulker went intangible through.

I saw Skulker through the glass getting up so I went intangible and flew through the window and turned tangible again and shoot a ecto-blast at him which made him fall over again so I got the thermos and sucked him in.

I then went to the kitchen window again and went intangible through it "so who are you" dad asked "huh me" I asked surprised because I forgot they was there "yeah you" mom said "oh my name is Zak Phantom nice t meet you" I said waving at them "who was you fighting" dad asked "huh oh that was Skulker the worlds greatest ghost hunter, do you know how lousy he can be" I said "don't call me lousy welp" said Skulker from inside the thermos "I gotta take him back to the ghost zone" I said and was about to go before I heard dad shout my name "yeah" I said "are you good or bad" mom asked "I'm good don't worry I won't hurt people even if people think I am" I said turning intangible and while I was walking through the wall I heard a thank you coming from dad which made me smile.

I got to the basement still smiling and I turned tangible and sucked Skulker into the ghost zone then I turned intangible again and went to the bathroom I was suppose to be in and turned back to my human form.

I then walked out the bathroom and into my bedroom where I found Wadi waiting for me "what you doing in here" I asked "just waiting for you, did you know there was a ghost in your house saving us from ghosts" Wadi said "oh you mean Zak Phantom yeah I do he saved me from a octopus ghost once" I said and that shocked Wadi enough to run my bedroom to tell my parents what happened once.

I chased after Wadi until she stopped at my parents lab and she went inside and when I got there my parents had wide eyesand when they saw me they ran to me and asked alot of questions about the lie I made up which they didn't know was a lie but I still groaned when they was crouding me with questions 'this is going to take forever' I thought.


	42. Seeing my friends

Hey I hope my chapters are good!

Zaks POV

When my parents finally stopped asking questions about my alter ego, they were happy enough to say Zak Phantom was a good guy, like I didn't that already.

I walked to th kitchen and found Doyle there "whats up mini-man" Doyle said while picking up his sandwich "oh just telling everyone a lie about how Zak Phantom saved me" I said which made Doyle choke on his sandwich so I had to go to his back and hit it really hard which thankfully stopped Doyle choking "Doyle you alright" I said "god you don't have to hit me that hard mini-man I think you might of broken my ribs" Doyle said "yeap your alright" I said.

A blue wisp came out my mouth and both me and Doyle knew what was going on "I'm going to the bathroom again" I said sarcasticly and with that I ran to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom I went ghost and changed into my alter ego and flew to the hall way where I sensed the ghost is and when I got there I saw Frostbite and Doyle talking "hey Frostbite" I said "ah Zak I would like to ask if you would like to come see Dani, she really misses you" Frostbite said "sure I will go, coming Doyle" I asked and Doyle nodded "no way I am missig out on a adventure" Doyle said and I just smiled at his infusiasam.

We went through the portal Frostbite made and landed by Dani "hey Dani what's up" I said when I saw Dani "you know the usual getting bored abit and also saving my home town" Dani said "wait you still save your home town" I said shocked "not like I will abanden it because of my parents so I do it as fun because I really do ge bored here" Dani said and I nodded in aggrement and so did Doyle "hey Dani how are you" Doyle asked which I was surprised at "fine Doyle but it does get cold sometimes but I am used to it and I listened to my old parents and heard they was coming round your house for a surprise visit at 1:00pm" said Dani and I looked at Doyle "scedule us here for 12:55am Doyle" I said "already got it mini-man" Doyle said and I thanked him "well we better get home before we are missed to much" I said and with that me and Dani hugged goodbye and Doyle and Dani fist pumped and with that me and Doyle went through the portal (me as my human form) and found my parents there looking at the portal surprised "where have you been young man" mom asked "to see a good friend isn't that right Doyle" i said and Doyle aggred "what friend" dad asked "my ghost friend Frostbite and my other friend Dani Phantom, Zak phantoms cousin" I said and my parents went burserk nd asked about Dani Phantom because they heard about Frostbite before so there was another lot of questions and some from Wadi too.


	43. Damaged walls

OK I hope people like readin this story and I am sorry if it not good but it's your suggestion and I won't judge!

Zaks POV

After the questions from my parents and Wadi I went to bed to get some rest.

The next morning...

I got up by my mom shaking me up so I looked at her with a annoyed look "get up before Doyle and Komodo eats everything" mom said and with that I got up and went to the bathroom and got changed into my regular clothes and then I put my pj's into my washing basket and then I ran to the kitchen where my family and Wadi is "look who's up" Doyle said and I just rolled my eyes.

I sat down and ate breakfast. When I was done with my breakfast I put my plate, knife and fork into the dish washer and went to my room where my ghost sense went off so I locked the door to my room and went ghost and flew intangible through the walls where I met Ember.

"hey dipstick" Ember said "you know Ember that really herts me that name you know" I said in a fake hert voice "shutup" Ember said and she trumbed her guitar and a green fist flew at me and I went flying into the wall. I got up and rubbed my head where it hert and I dodged just in time to miss another fist "do you have to have a hard fist ember" I said still rubbing my head "well if I didn't how would I beat my enimes" Ember said to my distraction and while she was answering I shot a ecto-blast at her and she also fell into a wall and with that I sucked her into the thermos.

I turned around to find Wadi and my family "sorry about the walls" I said with a apologetic expression "don't worry about it we know you are good" my dad said and I nodded with a smile which shows I was happy and with that I went intangible all the way to the basebent and sucked Ember into the portal and then I went to my room changed back to my human form and unlocked the door and walked down the hall way to the living room where mine and Embers fight marks where and I also noticed my family and Wadi "erm what happened here" I said "there was a ghost attack Zak" mom said and I just nodded and walked out the room again and to my bedroom so I can play my games and I am glad Dani made Frostbite get her a game console because now we can talk to each other through the headphones together which I was glad at.


	44. Fighting in the far frozen

Ok hope this story is alright for all the readers out there!

Zaks POV

I finished playing my game with Dani and went to the kitchen where I had food waiting for me to eat so I put it in the microwave and eaten it silently.

When I was done I went to my room and put n my pj's and fell asleep.

the next morning...

I got up that morning to me falling on the floor "what you do that for" I asked "for not getting up when asked to and also ignoring me" mom said "erm mom I only just woke up and how long have you been in my room" I asked getting up while rubbing my eyes "5 minutes ago Zak" mom said as she walked out the room.

I did my morning sedual like going to the bathroom and getting changed like that and went to the kitchen for some cerial. When I finished my cerial I went to my bedroom as I was trying to stay away from Wadi as I can because she sort of annoys me if you get my drift and also... oh sorry I was mumbling again my bad.

I went on my console and chatted with Dani and that was until I could in the headphones that Dani's new home was being attacked so I acted quickly by going ghost and going intangible went to find Doyle but while I was whispering to him I went invisible so no can see me but it did make Doyle jump "hey Doyle I am going to see Dani" I said lieing so he would let me go and he just nodded and knowing my lie worked I went to the far frozen to see Ember and Skulker up against a battered Dani "hey leave her alone" I yelled and got there atention "well welp we will see who wins this battle" Skulker said and with that the fight started.

I started by shooting ecto-blasts which did alot of damage to the enemy aspecialy Skulker and with one more of my ecto-blast Skulkers suit got destroyed and Ik shot another which got Embers guitar and with that they were both powerless but I did have alot of scraches and bruises and cuts on me which didn't help at all so I got taken to the infirmary in the far frozen to get patched up and I am really glad I wear long sleeves and long trousers because that would be hard to tell my parents on what happened but the down side is that I got a cut on my cheek and it was a deep cut and it was from whe Skulkers suit exploded which I didn't mean to happen "arh great one I see you are ok" said Frostbite "erm why did you call me the great one" I asked "I called you it because you saved our town and I also say it to your cousin Dani just becaused she helped alot of my people before you came" Frostbite said and with that I felt pride for me and for Dani at the same time.


	45. Secret mission

Hey hope this story is good for all of ya!

Zaks POV

I got home and started to walking around and I walked into Wadi by accident but the funny side of this crash caused her to spill her drink all over her wich made me laugh "sorry Wadi" I said through laughs "thats not funny Zak" said Wadi and she then got me back by getting my belt which caused my trousers to fall so I quickly picked them up and took my belt from Wadi "not funny" I said "you see how I was feeling then" Wadi said walking off to the bathroom.

When I got my belt back on and that I heard the bathroom door close I started laughing again which made my parents come out to see what was so funny "Zak why are you laughing" mom asked "oh it was nothing" I said walking off to my room.

When I got into my room I saw Doyle there smiling "what you smiling at" I asked "you and Wadi embarrising each other, you do know they are going to look it up on the camera videos right" said Doyle and that made my face flush from its colour "Doyle we have to get that video back" I said and he nodded "you go ghost and delete the video simple" Doyle said and I nodded and went ghost.

I went intangible and went to the control room which has everything in the house connected to it. I found the tape where me and Wadi was embarrising each other and deleted it. I then went intangible again and went to my room where Doyle was and turned back to my human form "mission completed" I said and Doyle nodded in reply.

Doyle then left my room and went to the living room. I was about to leave my room when a blue portal came infront of me so I quickly closed my bedroom door and sat on my bed until the ghost came out which turned out to be Clockwork.

"Clockwork what are you doing here" I asked "I am here to say important news" Clockwork said "there was a propacey ages ago about a ghost who will beat the ghost king and make him live in the cercoficas of sleep which makes ghost fall asleep forever" Clockwork continued "so what has got to do with me" I asked suspiciously "the ghost that sends the ghost king off to forever sleep is you Zak Phantom" Clockwork said and I just stood there shocked.


	46. Training equipment

Sorry if this came out late I was trying to make a bit of suspence!

Zaks POV

"Clockwork you sure that person is me" I asked still unsure "yes and I will come back when the ghost king has been set free" Clockwork said in a calm voice which I don't uderstand of how he is to calm "is there anything I should know about this ghost king" I said nervously "yes 1 thing, when he is freed from his prison he will come straight for you" Clockwork said going through his portal.

I was left standing there and I didn't notice my family come in ever until they shook me "Zak are you alright you have been standing there for 10 minutes now" mom said "y-yeah I'm alright mom" I stuttered abit and left the room dragging Doyle with me into the bathroom so we can talk "whats up mini-man" Doyle asked "Clockwork just came to me" I said shaking his shoulders "and what made you shake for 10 mins then" Doyle asked "he said I have to defeat the ghost king and trap him in the curcoficous of sleep but he told me whe he breaks from the prison he is already in he will come straight after me" I said shaking abit "how do we know wwhe he is coming" Doyle asked "Clockwork said he will come and see me before he gets here" I said "well lets go look for a secret place to train" Doyle said "why?" I asked "because then you can practice your ghost powers" Doyle said i nodded in agreement "I found this big area in the woods out side of our house where mom and dad won't see us" I said and off we went to the area outside our house which no one can see.

When we got there Doyle was stunned at the location "when you said it was big mini-man you didn't lie" Doyle said while we walked around inspecting everything just to make sure that everything was alright for a training area which it was so we went back to the house and got some materials and went to the location for the training area and created ecipment for training and after hours and a half it was finish so me and Doyle went back to the house and got tea because we both decided that we will start training tomorrow and the reason I said 'we' was because Doyle is going to help me try and take down the ghost king which I was thankful for.


	47. Nightmare

Hope the story is getting better!

Zaks POV

Today we started training today and it was really fun. Oh I forgot to tell you that I have mastered teliportation in both human and ghost form so now me and Doyle can go through a portal instead of walk all the way which is really far.

It's night time now and I am dreaming a very bad dream.

_It was dark and all I could see is black but I was in my human when I looked down then suddenly there is a light which made me look up and what I saw was coming a ghost with a red cape and it has a purple eyepatch and it was wearing a crown that looked to be on fire with a ring with a skull on it "when I am free I will come after you" it shouted really loudly "nothing and I mean nothing will stop me destroying this world" it continued shouting and when it finished it laughed really evilly and then suddenly his foot was about to stomp on me and then I was..._

I woke up screaming from the nightmare, suddenly my parents and uncle Doyle come running through the door to see me who was shivering and had sweat over my head "yo mini-man are you alright" Doyle asked concerned and I nodded "are you sure you screamed pretty loud Zak" mom said and I nodded again "hey Doyle can I talk to you for a sec by yourself" I asked and with that mom and dad left the bedroom.

I turned to Doyle and told him my nightmare "maybe it was a warning" Doyle said "I don't think so, I think it was saying he new who I am" I said shivering abit "don't worry mini-man you are going to be fine with me protecting you" Doyle said which made me chuckle abit from his sillyness because I knew he couldn't handle a ghost that size.

We said goodnight again that night, I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:23am which made me grown so I went back to sleep but this time without a nightmare.

morning at 8:00am...

I woke up to my mom shaking me but then I jumped to feeling some cold water going all over me and that got me out of bed quickly but it made me shiver with coldness "you now Zak I should do thatmore often it gets you up quicker" my mom said "maybe next time I will lock my door" I said with a grin which made my mom look at me with a you-better-not face so then I quickly said "sorry" and with that mom went so I went to get changed but while doing that I had some questions in my like 'was that the ghostking?if it is will I be able to beat him?'


	48. Told

You know I hope u like the story i'm writing!

Zaks POV

I went to the kitchen when I dried myself and got changed from this morning but I still had those questions in my head.

Doyle then walked in the door and by the looks on his face he was thinking the same as me but he probably had more questions.

I went and got a drink of milk and drank it quietly and when I was inished with it I put it in the dish washer and walked to my room.

When I got in my room I heard a knock on my door "come in" I said and in came Doyle "hey mini-man I thought you would like to go and train" Doyle said and I just smiled and nodded with a determined look on my face and so did Doyle.

I teleported me and Doyle to our secret workout area and got started.

A few hours later...

Me and Doyle had inished working out and was sweating abit so we went to our mini-fridge (that Doyle bought with him) and got a drink o nice cool water.

I then teleported me and Doyle outside the house a good distance away just so mom and dad don't see us and walked the rest of the way to the house.

When we got in there we saw mom and dad looking at us "where have you been" mom asked "working out sis no big deal" Doyle said and with that mom and dad lost there suspicous minds and walked away.

I went to my room where i found a blue portal opening "Zak Phantom I believe the time has come" said a voice I knew all to well "Clockwork" I said "Zak the ghost king is out and is coming straight or you" Clockwork said "how long till he gets here" I said shaking "In 5 hours time, you sould get your rest because he is a really hard ghost" Clockwork said and left and all that was remaining was a terified me.


	49. Here he comes

I am hoping this story is ok and enjoyable!

Zaks POV

When Clockwork left I did what I was ordered to do go to sleep but I knew I couldn't tell Doyel because I don't want him getting hert and I was thinking of not telling him even if the ghost king was coming but I am only going to him for help if I am all bloody and have broken bones. That thought made me shiver with disgust "ew" I said cringing.

I went to my bed and and had a nap but surprisingly I had no nightmares.

4 hours later...

I woke a hour before the ghost king comes ad teleported myself to the outside forest surrounding my house, I was deep in the forest so my parents won't hear any noise from the ghost king or me.

I sat there and wondered if my parents were wondering where I am but I didn't care at the minute because I knew that I wa this far away to keep them safe and then I remembered that Doyle wanted to help me defeat the ghost king which made me chuckle abit "if only he knew how hard it is to beat the ghost king" I said to myself.

I sat there and thought of a plan to help me out 'ok so I keep swinging from tree to tree shoot ecto-blasts and ice-blasts at him yeah that will work'.

I looked at my watch ad saw that I have 15 minuets to go before the ghost king arrives so I turned into my alter ego and got into a position in a tree waiting until the ghost king comes and then that was when I heard him come "rooaarrr" said a deep voice and I new that he was coming for me.

He came to the place where I teleported and shouted "Zak Phantom I am here to destroy you once and for all"


	50. Ending

I hope everyone likes the last chapter to Zak Phantom!Did you know it's my birthday todays hay I am 14 I feel old!

Zaks POV

I watched as the ghost king searched for me. I flew down to a branch quietly but unforchenly it made a snap noise which gave my place away.

I started shooting my ecto-blasts and ice-blasts at him while jumping from tree to tree which worked for awhile until he hit me to the ground "ouch" I said while getting back up "stop fighting me and die like a good little ghost" said the ghost king and afterwards he started cackleing "you do know I am half ghost right" I asked and the ghost king started laughing again "of course I do I am the king of ghosts" said the ghost king.

While he was talking I went invisible and went by a tree and when he was done finishong his comment I started shooting at him again which made him stumble a bit until he grabbed me and pushed me into the gground where he wa going to punch me but i went intangiblethrough the ground and blasted him with a ice-blast that had ecto energy inside which made him fall over on to the ground.

"When you are finished I will take over the world and your family" said the ghost king "what makes you think you can get to my family" I asked "because when you go down I will go to your family and kill" the ghost king said which made me angry "no you will not touch THEM" I shouted but when I said them this green stuff comes out my mouth but the good thing is that it made my the ghost king less powerful which thankfully for me made it easier to beat him.

I started shooting the ghost king again but I didn't see the ghost king about to shoot me and when he did I heard a snap in my left arm. All the pain was going up my arm I was trying to make sure I didn't scream out but I did.

'I got to finish him off' and then that was when i felt that new power coming but much more powerful. I kept it in until it was the right time which happened when the ghost king moved closer to me.

I waited until he close enough and then when I was about to let it go I saw a blue portal and out came a coffin 'wait thats the coffin of forever sleep' I told my self so I let the green wave come out my mouth which hit him in the coffin and closed the coffin door "NOOO you will not put me in this prison" he shouted "well guess what I have and I will" I shouted back and that was when I heard no more noise coming from the coffin "Zak Phantom you have stopped the ghost king and saved the earth and the ghost zone" I turned around and saw Clockwork with a smile on his face "well I better get home before my parents have a fit because of me been gone to long and I dought I will be able to go out with this broke arm and all" I said and with that I flew home.

At home...

I got to my house holding my broken arm and I didn't have to worry about a excuse because I already got one and do you what it is well I will tell you I am going to say I fell from a tree, so awesome right.

Anyway I got in and saw my mom "err mom could you help me with something" I said "yeah Zak what is it" mom said without looking at me "I kinda broken my arm" I said "Zak Don't be OH MY GOD ZAK DOC" mom said and I think she burst my eardrum "what Drew whats wrong" dad asked atr the door way "Zaks broken his arm" mom said and when dad saw me he had his eyes go wide "Drew lets get Zak in the infermary" dad said so me, mom and dad went there and got my arm in a cast after straighting it because went there was a bump and I can tell you it herts alot.

"Zak I think you should go to your room and rest ok" said mom and I nodded and went to my and passed Doyle and the way which made him turn round and follow me.

When we got in my room Doyle asked "Zak what are we going to do about to do about the ghost king if you broke your arm from falling off a tree that you could go ghost to save yourself" I shaked my head and laughed "Doyle that was a lie this broken arm is from the ghost king and don't worry I beat him by myself" I said and Doyle had a shocked face and left my room.

When Doyle left I fell straight to sleep and I felt that I could do anything I wanted to now since I didn't need to worry about the ghost king anymore.


End file.
